Bakudai Kakera
by LuClipse85
Summary: Only one shard of the Shikon no Tama keeps Queen Kikyo from fulfilling her evil desire to rule the universe. Kagome must embark on a perilous quest to prevent the shard from falling into her hands and end her tyrannical reign. Please check it out!
1. Default Chapter

_Far on the other side of the universe, born is the ultimate evil and also, a battle for supremacy and power. Approaches does a truly unforgettable epic. Will you be ready? For a grand and dangerous journey, prepare thyself. Only of those strong of heart can such be endured. Animosity between darkness and light, shall much calamity be produced. As for the triumphant, only the stars know the truth..._

"Havin' fun over there, Yoda!" Inuyasha sarcastically hollered to LuClipse85 in irritation.

_Inuyasha! Ruined the dramatic atmosphere, blatantly have you done!_

"What're you tryin' to do now, woman! A Star Wars parody?" Koga griped.

_A parody of Star Wars I cannot for ignorant of the details of the entire trilogy I am. With the fact that Luke is mackin' on his own sister does familiarity exist. In need of psychiatric help is Luke._

Koga rolled his eyes up and asked, "I take it we're gonna be in another of your stupid stories, LuClipse85?"

_Regarding the story, mighty wolf, you are correct. Regarding the adjective, you are not. To write InuYasha Sci-Fi/fantasy, longed I have. Now come the time is. Gone into this has much time and work. For the enjoyment of my fans, to please I hope. Bearing malevolence toward Kikyo shall those be rewarded (evil smile)._

"Getting to the point, since she can never say it, LuClipse85 does not own InuYasha, or me. Since you didn't hit on me for once, I thought I'd be nice." Miroku told the author with a smirk, making her swoon.

_Extensive my gratitude is, dear Miroku. Continue with my epic shall I._

"May the force be with you, LuClipse85." Miroku joked.

_Shall it indeed now with your presence, hot one.__ For with you will it always. And when the force starts, stop I shall not 'til enough I get!_

Miroku teardropped nervously as the author got very close to him. Just then LuClipse85 flew into the air after getting smacked by Sango.

"Mackin' on my man, knock it off!" Sango growled as she flung Miroku over her shoulder like a cavewoman and walked off. He grinned like a happy idiot.

"Get it on with dear Sango, shall I greatly!"

Inuyasha and Koga teardropped in embarrassment. "How in the seven hells do you meet these people, mutt?" Koga asked, seriously curious.

"Ya got me." He answered flatly, asking himself the same.

(I don't own Star Wars. That was a disclaimer for the disclaimer :)

* * *

"Bakudai Kakera"  
Chapter 1

_Ahh...the sun shining in the blue cloudless sky, the birds singing, the sound and sparkles of the stream.__ What a beautiful day to be alive._

The countryside was indeed quite a sight in the eyes of its admirer. On a small patch of elevated ground before a tree in the meadow, stood a young woman gazing at the splendor of the vast land. A gentle wind blew her raven black hair about as the blazing white sun brightened her brown eyes. She looked at the wildflowers covering the lower ground and the numerous butterflies occupying them, when suddenly they flew away into the sky.

The young woman at first gazed at the sight, then her face went blank as she realized what that meant. She stood in her spot perfectly still.

_Any minute now..._She thought with a smug smirk.

From the vegetation behind her, four men dressed in samurai armor suddenly shot out into the air wielding wooden swords. The young woman didn't even flinch.

"Victory is ours!" Cried one as he neared the woman first, raising his wooden sword, preparing to strike her.

The weapon was just a split second away from her head when she turned around and simultaneously, seized the tip, moved it to the side and leapt off the ground as she sent a fierce roundhouse kick into the attacker's side, sending him hurling into the grass. The young woman flipped horizontally in the air and landed on the ground, moving smoothly out of the way of another samurai just as he sent his weapon slicing down. As her right foot touched the ground, she took the wooden sword and completed a counterclockwise 360° turn by slamming it upward into the second samurai's abdomen. As he yelled in pain, the young woman followed up with an immediate and savage thrust of her elbow to his back, the force slamming him to the ground.

Just as he fell, the samurai's second comrade landed beside him. He immediately rose his weapon to subdue her quickly, but was a millisecond too slow as the young woman sent her heel into his jaw and sent him flying away into the ground.

"Indeed, you are a most worthy opponent, woman!" The leader of the samurai group said as he stood across from his enemy. "Now shall you face me!" He declared as he lunged forward and unsheathed a real sword!

He swiped at her but realized too late that he had swiped through air. One second before he reached her, the young woman had swiftly ducked the blade and made her way behind him. He caught on quickly, immediately turning around and swiping at her again. The blade hacked off the tops of the nearby bushes but missed its target. The woman had leapt into the air over the samurai and landed behind him; before he had the chance to turn completely, she landed, did a downward spiral and fiercely swept her left leg into the samurai leader's legs, causing him to lose his grip on his sword and fall over on his back. She seized the weapon as it spun in the air and with one hand held it against the fallen samurai's throat. He opened his eyes and saw that she was victorious.

The other three samurai had just now regained consciousness and gawked in disbelief that their leader had been subdued. Throughout the whole fight, the young woman had a confident smile on her lips. As she stood, it spread into a broad grin.

"No!" One samurai cried out unwilling to accept defeat, "This can't be! How about the best two out of three!"

Their leader sat up and hung his head in shame, accepting his fate with a very solemn sigh. "You all know as well as I of the code. When the duel is won, the loser pays dearly."

The young woman smiled happily as she anticipated what was to come. The other samurai acknowledged the fact and hung their heads, shamefully forced to accept defeat. Resentfully, they all reached inside their jackets and did what was to be done.

"This is a downright embarrassment."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we got regular jobs!"

The three samurai gave the young woman lighthearted glares as they each took out a thick stack of paper currency and handed them to their leader, who added his larger share and presented the money to their opponent. She stuck his sword in the ground beside him and accepted it with thanks, which they all found patronizing.

The samurai stood to their feet as the young woman counted the money. One samurai tried to sneak up and steal it from her.

"Hey, hey! Don't you see me counting here?" She said lightheartedly as she caught his hand with a pinch and pushed it away.

He shouted back with something of a childish voice, sounding like quite the sore loser, "Aw c'mon, it took us a while to beat you this time! Don't we at least get a rebate for that!"

All he received for an answer was a "Better luck next week!", which the young woman stated with a playful and demeaning smile. The samurai teardropped as he took that as a "no chance in hell, buddy".

The other two gave the same expression, whereas the leader took it better.

"Our opponent has a good reason to smile, my comrades. She only works once a week and makes easy money off of us. She also does not rub salt in our wounds when we lose to her skill."

The young woman thanked him for his kind words while the others wondered how that was supposed to be encouraging in any way.

The leader continued, "But no matter what, we will beat you one day. We shall defeat you and claim the title of strongest warrior!" He looked up at the sun and guessed their mothers had just finished making lunch.

"With that," He said as he bowed before the young woman, who bowed back, "We shall take our leave. We will meet again, Kagome!" The leader winked at her and his party departed. She laughed as she watched the three subordinates beat and scold each other for moving slowly and thus ensuring their defeat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome walked down a path a few hours after "work". She looked down from a hill and saw a village down below, a village she called home. She was a quite a distance from it, but could hear the noisy hustle and bustle of the lively villagers clearly. Kagome's ears welcomed the familiar sound and she walked briskly down the hill.

"Greetings, Kagome! Such a fine day it is!"

"Kagome, welcome back! My, my! You're lovelier every passing day!"

"Hello, Kagome! I take it that smile means you got paid again this week, eh?"

Kagome returned the warm greetings as she continued on her way home. She suddenly stumbled and a citrus fruit fell from her basket. In an instant, a group of young men rushed out of nowhere and tackled the fruit, fighting one another to pick it up for Kagome.

"H-Here you go, Miss Kagome." The winner said with a shy smile, presenting her with the fruit after emerging from the pile on the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she took the fruit.

"Thank you, Shinri, but you guys don't have to fight over me like that. It's flattering, don't get me wrong, but it's really not necessary."

"Absurd!" The others declared as they rose up. "You're worth the pain, Kagome! Give the word, and we'd all fight to the death for you! Only the strongest is worthy of being your man!"

Kagome teardropped, her smile still remaining. Everyday she went through this, nearly every man in her village fighting for a chance to be with her, and everyday she turned them down. Kagome had grown quite used to it. The young man who picked up the fruit for her took a closer look at her basket. It was filled with fruits and nuts. He mentally named each one and widened his eyes, realizing something. He lifted his eyes to meet Kagome's and gazed at her with a hopeful grin.

Kagome read his expression and answered him, "Yes, Shinri. My harvest came in a bit early, and I'm gonna be making my rainbow cakes sometime today."

Happiness flowed through the male crowd. Every single one of them remembered Kagome's annual bake sale in which she sold her famous rainbow cakes, their mouths watering as they reminisced at how sweet and fluffy they were and how each year they tasted better and better. The more they reminisced, the more they salivated.

While her admirers stared up at the sky daydreaming, an idea came to Kagome. She cleared her throat to get their attention and made her proposal.

"I'll make a deal with you all; you go the rest of the day without fighting over me, and I'll give you a discount on the cakes. Deal?"

The men agreed automatically with great enthusiasm, thanking the gods for such a fine woman as her and went on their way, glaring at each other as they separated. Kagome sighed lightheartedly and chuckled as continued on home.

She reached a large Chinese-style house in the center of the village, belonging to the headwoman. Kagome entered the gate and peeked inside the home.

"Kaede! I'm home!" She said loudly as she walked inside, looking around for her.

A woman peeked from the door leading to the backyard. She was an old woman around her mid-sixties with pale brown hair and a patch covering her right eye. Her visage seemed gruff, but was filled with happiness upon seeing Kagome.

She emerged inside the house and was greeting with a hug.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" The old woman exclaimed, then noticed the bright smile on Kagome's face. "Why ye appear as bright as the sun! Did ye defeat Kentaro and his three samurai yet again?" She guessed.

Kagome grinned, saying "yes". Kaede laughed, asking if the four would ever learn.

"Come, Kagome. I have prepared your favorite iyareibi tea and cookies for your return."

The two sat down in the family room to their afternoon snack, watching their show on the HG screen. Kaede glanced at Kagome, noticing a peculiar visage on her face.

(A/N: Iyarebi is raspberry tea mixed with a little honey. HG screens are like TV except with just a holographic screen.)

"Does something trouble ye, Kagome? Ye seem lost in thought." The old woman inquired with concern.

Kaede's question brought her out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing important, Kaede. I was just daydreaming."

Kaede smiled warmly. "Ye are thinking of marriage yet again?"

Kagome stared blankly at the old woman, surprised.

"I have taken notice many times before, Kagome. Your encounters with the young men of the village have caused the concept to cross your mind on occasion in the past. However, as of late, you seem to take serious consideration of it, do I speak the truth?" Kaede inquired.

Kagome surprise eased as she smirked. "You read me like a book, Kaede. I don't know why I've been thinking about it lately. I hear the villagers talk and say how I'm 21 and haven't taken an interest in anyone yet. A couple even came up to me and asked if they could find a matchmaker for me. I didn't get too upset, I know they only meant well. But it's too early for me."

Kagome paused and glanced to the side.

"Maybe what I'm really saying is I'm not ready to get married yet. I haven't found 'the one', Kaede."

Kaede placed her hand over Kagome's, smiling. "Don't fret, young one. I am in no hurry at all to marry ye off. You are most admirable and beautiful, all of the villagers see your qualities. It attracts the young men and has caused them to fall in love with you. But have ye not taken fancy to any one, Kagome?"

She shook her head. "No. I think all the others are all very nice, but none of them are my type."

"I see." Kaede said with a light chuckle. She shook her head when Kagome inquired about it. "'Tis only a passing thought. Nothing important. Kagome, worry not about marriage, it is not to be rushed into. Listen to your heart and it will guide you to 'the one'." She rose to her feet. "Well then, I shall retire to my room for a nap. My work in the garden has made me a bit weary. Should you finish your baking early, Kagome, hesitate not to awaken me. Splash me with water if necessary, but I will not miss such a treat!" Kaede said with a humorous smile.

Kagome laughed. Kaede loved her rainbow cakes as much as the rest of the village did. She agreed and let her go on her way. Kagome stayed in the room, watching the rest of her shows while the old woman peeked inside at her.

_Ye say ye have not taken fancy to anyone, Kagome, but this old woman knows better. _Kaede thought with a warm smile then went up the stairs to her room.

When her shows ended, Kagome prepared herself and went to her bakery outside to make her rainbow cakes. Kaede's words replayed in her head as she worked. It made her happy that she wasn't being pushed to hurry and marry, also to have someone understanding and patient like Kaede for a guardian.

Kagome had lived a village far away as a child. She lost her entire family to a terrible plague that wiped out her entire village. By some miracle, she survived despite being a child in the midst of it. At not quite seven years old, she was left alone and forced to fend for herself. Kaede was traveling along a road on her way home from business in another village when she found Kagome unconscious on the side. She was dirty, frail, weak and at death's door from hunger. Kaede, at the time in her early forties, took her home with her and cared for her. Almost instantly, Kagome grew very attached to the kind woman and Kaede to her. Consequently, the headwoman adopted her and became her guardian.

Kaede's younger distant cousin, Akane and her husband Ranma, taught Kagome martial arts when she was eleven years old. That is, Kagome received lessons during the time in which the two weren't fighting. Fights between them never bothered her, in fact, Kagome would often laugh and sometimes anticipated a long fight during lessons and would bring a chair and some snacks and watch them like they were having a performance.

Just outside the village boundaries, a man from the village walked out to the river to fetch some water for his wife, whistling merrily as he approached the stream.

_Such a gorgeous young one that Kagome is, and yet she has not chosen a suitor? _The old man thought to himself as he went about his task. _Well, love shouldn't be overlooked. It should always be the priority in choosing a husband or wife. With her wonderful qualities, Kagome will always have plenty to choose from. Second to my wife, of course, Kagome is the most beautiful in existence. Her beauty far surpasses that of the queen. Ah! Now my dear shall have the hot bath she desires. _

The old man picked up the large bucket and lifted it from the river, when it was suddenly knocked from him and the water splashed all over the grassy field. The villager, most angry, turned toward his assailant, assuming it was a bunch of mischievous kids.

"Now see here, you scoundrels! Have your mothers taught y-"

Upon seeing his assailant, he abruptly cut his sentence short.

A very muscular man dressed from head to toe in shiny red armor loomed at eight and a half feet in height over the old man. He didn't utter a word.

The old village man, backed away, trembling in terror. Upon backing into something, he tentatively looked upward. Another man of the same stature and armor was behind him. The villager drew away and found he was surrounded by four of them.

Knowing exactly who they were, he fell to his knees and bowed, shaking fiercely with terror. "P-Please, I beg you, have mercy on this old man! I was only fetching water for my wife's bath! I have committed no crime!" He pleaded. He looked up and found them still looming silently over him.

The armored man who stood before the old villager appeared to be the captain of the group and gave a signal to the others. They took hold the man and lifted him to his feet. The captain placed his palm over the badge on his armor and they all disappeared from the river.

The villager opened his eyes and found them all in a forest. Up ahead of them, he could hear noises. The captain proceeded forward, his subordinates following with their captive. The old man hadn't resisted them, they restrained from being rough and he feared if he gave them a hard time then the men would use violence. The captain hadn't walked for very long when he approached a large wall. He gave the password and the section of the wall before him slide open from the sides. They walked through and the wall quickly closed behind them.

The village man looked at his surroundings and found he was being lead through a grand city. Judging by its appearance it was a very prosperous place. The city streets were crowded with people, upon seeing the captain and his soldiers, they immediately dispersed to the sides to clear a path for them. They quieted as they saw the captive being lead forward and murmured amongst themselves.

The old man took notice, his eyes darting from side to side, wondering what they were possibly saying about him.

"They are the least of your worries, villager. Pay no heed to them." One of the subordinate soldiers spoke up upon noticing the old man looking around.

The villager looked forward as commanded, wondering what was going on and what had he done. The captain halted, his subordinates also. They had reached their destination. The old man looked up and stared in awe at the magnificent and grand ivory castle that almost touched the heavens. He looked down at the base where the captain stood and found the majestic building was surrounded by a deep moat that was half a mile in diameter.

The villager looked at the base of the castle and saw that it had no door. He began to wonder how anyone could enter it, when he saw the captain kneel down and bow his head, humbly, his fist covering his badge. He rose back up and they all began to fade away. The villager looked around wildly as he wondered what was happening when his cries were silenced as he disappeared completely, and continued inside the castle.

When they all reappeared, he quickly shut up as the armored men looked at him in annoyance. As he lowered his head, embarrassed, the villager tried to make sense of the transport and figured it was due to their advanced technology. The captain proceeded to walk down the fire-lit hallway to their final destination. As he walked, the villager's heart raced as he felt chills run up and down his spine. He hadn't a clue as to what would become of him, but the darkness of the hallway wasn't helping.

The villager was roughly pushed forward, he tripped and fell onto the hard stone floor. He looked behind him, and found the other soldiers behind the captain in the doorway, all of them bowing down, hiding their faces.

"We have done as ordered, majesty." The captain said humbly.

"Very good, Captain Ueda, be gone for now."

The armored men gave humble responses and departed as commanded.

The villager's attention had remained on the soldiers during the brief conversation, as that chilling voice made him freeze. Upon recovering, he looked around and saw he was inside an enormously spacious room made entirely of diamond! The village turned around to the ground before him, his eyes followed the sparkling red carpet laced with golden fabric upward to other end of the room

His eyes flew open in terror as his body began to tremble again.

Before him was a golden throne decorated with gems and precious stones, and sitting on it was a young woman. She wore a dazzling outer snow white robe over a beautiful pale blue-gray kimono tied with a silver obi belt .The young woman had fair skin almost as pale as the ivory that composed the castle and long ebony black hair with long bangs flowing down the sides of her face. Her dark brown eyes were hard and filled with anger as her icy glare pierced in the eyes of the frightened villager brought before her.

"Q-Q-Queen Kikyo..." He managed to whisper in an audible stutter, his vocal chords almost completely paralyzed with fear.

The queen remained silent as she continued to calmly glare down at her subject from her elevated throne. The villager realized he was in the presence of the queen and bowed, looking down at the ground.

"Y-Your majesty, Queen Kikyo, I beg your mercy upon this old man. I have com-"

"SILENCE!" The queen snapped, her harsh tone echoing frightfully throughout the elaborate room.

Sweat was beginning to drip from the old man's forehead. He had no idea as to why he had been brought before the queen, but it had to have been something grave to receive such an fierce tone.

The queen spoke, her tone calm and cold, "I have no desire to hear a reiteration, Hatsuharu. You already have told my soldiers that you have committed no crime."

The villager's mind raced. He knew of the queen's existence, but was not at all familiar with her. Nor her with him. How did she know his name or what he'd said in his village?

"I b-beg your pardon, my queen." The old man stuttered, "I meant no disrespect, but I have not. However, it is most obvious I have in some way. I implore, what is my crime, Queen Kikyo?"

The queen glared down at him with something of an amused smirk, surprised that he was unaware of it. "Your crime," She stated solemnly, "Treason against the monarch."

He rose his head up, his face washed white upon hearing the high crime. "T-That can't be possible, Queen Kikyo! I have never spoken ill of you ever in my life!"

She looked down at him, unphazed by his aghast reaction. A tiny smirk graced her lips, "I shall allow you time to reconsider your declaration, Hatsuharu. Perhaps you may have never spoken it, but you have kept the notion inside you."

The village man lowered his head as he tried to figure out the cross queen's riddle. He tried to be quick about it as a delay would make her more cross, but he could think of nothing. He slowly rose his head to speak when he remembered his thoughts at the river.

_But those were my **thoughts**! How could she know of them!...Does the queen possess the power to read minds?_

As the villager stared up at the queen, he saw a dark smile spread across her lips.

"Indeed I do. I have the power to look into the minds of all those in my kingdom; this planet and beyond. But it would be a waste to monitor all of my subjects every waking moment. Therefore, I allow them to do and think as they wish; with the exception of an ill thought or word of me. Those who show disrespect in any form to the queen are guilty of treason." Queen Kikyo declared sternly, glaring directly into the villager's trembling eyes.

Her admitting that truth made the old villager even more frightful as he was not only afraid to speak but to think as well. He now feared that anything he thought would enrage her now.

"P-Please your majesty, m-m-my thoughts were misunderstood." He begged, praying mercy would be bestowed upon him. "The young woman of which I spoke...I meant that she was merely the prettiest woman in my village! I had lived there all of my life and never traveled beyond my boundaries, so I knew no better! But now that I have been brought before your presence, my queen, I have received the ultimate enlightenment!"

Queen Kikyo's visage seemed to have softened a little upon hearing her subject's declaration. Her expression showed that she expected to hear more, making the old man brighten as he was pleasing her.

He continued, "I have been enlightened by your radiance, Queen Kikyo! You are the most beautiful woman in the universe! No woman nor goddess could ever compare to you, majesty."

The room was quiet. Queen Kikyo had turned her back to him after the old village man finished his speech, satisfied with the explanation of his thoughts. She summoned the soldiers who brought the old man before her.

"You summoned us, your majesty?" The captain inquired as he and his subordinates knelt before her.

"Hatsuharu has been away from his home for a while. His wife must be terribly worried for her husband." The queen turned away from her throne, displaying the warm smile on her lips. "Send Hatsuharu back to her. She shall have to worry no longer."

* * *

Early in the morning the next day, Kagome had just finished the preparations for her annual bake sale, the main attraction being her famous rainbow cakes, setting her stand up under the large tree just outside her home. Kaede came along to help out, knowing the young woman would be quite busy as she was every summer. She brought her thick cane with her, just in case any of the young men decided to get too fresh with Kagome and do something like ask her to bear his child.

Kagome looked over her display once more, and was satisfied.

"Okay! Now to rake in the cash!" She beamed in excitement as she and Kaede took a seat behind their table.

Kagome took the bell that sat beside her feet, rose it high in the air and shook it fiercely, the loud ringing echoing throughout the whole village. She put it down and then sat patiently, smiling cheerfully from ear to ear.

Thirty seconds had passed, and there wasn't a customer in sight. Another twenty seconds went by, nothing.

Kaede's eye searched their surroundings, and then looked at Kagome, her cheerful smile never left her face.

"Perhaps, ye should ring again and louder, Kagome." Kaede suggested, "They may not have heard."

Kagome didn't move and continued to wait patiently. "Oh, no Kaede. They all heard it. Everyone's just finishing getting their money together. They're actually early this year."

Kaede rose her eyebrows questioningly at her adopted daughter's prediction. She was about to voice her question, when she stopped and listened.

It was very faint, but Kaede was certain she had heard a sound.

She listened again, and the sound grew louder. It was rumbling. The rumbling of a stampede.

Kaede rose up from her seat and leaned over the table, looking in the distance and saw all of the young village men and women running over the bridge toward them.

Kaede turned to Kagome in astonishment, "Good gracious, Kagome! Did ye promise your hand in marriage to he who arrives as the first customer or do they truly love your baking!"

Kagome giggled and replied it was her baking. The fact that she was not only a beautiful woman, but a beautiful woman who could cook and bake made her all the more desirable. The crowd slowed as they reached the stand and formed two lines for faster service as was Kagome's policy, and the bake sale went underway. With the order of each rainbow cake, Kagome received a marriage proposal and the young man received a bright smile, and his cake. Kaede knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but laugh at their misfortune.

_Truly the young lass is saving herself for that one already in her heart._ She though, smiling and laughing more as the rhythm of proposal and denial continued through the bake sale.

By early afternoon, the rainbow cakes were all sold. Kaede helped Kagome hauled the profits home, making plans to count it all later. With all the money Kagome made in just a few hours, she wouldn't have to work for the remainder of the year!

"Hatsuharu! Hatsuharu! My dear husband, where are you?" A woman called as she wandered outside the village toward the river.

She had asked her husband if he would fetch some water for her to bathe yesterday afternoon and he had never returned. She and her grown sons grew very worried. The woman approached the river and found a large bucket sitting beside the flowing water. She recognized it as her husband's but he was nowhere in sight. The woman sat beside the bucket, staring at her reflection in the river in despair, beginning to cry as she worried deeply for her husband.

As she stared, the woman looked to the side up the river and saw a straw woven basket floating toward her on a small wooden raft. The raft stopped right in front of her. Curiously, the woman picked up the basket and set it on the grass beside her. On top of the basket's lid was a note:

"As I have spoken, your worries shall now end, wife of Hatsuharu."

The woman stared in confusion at it, the set it aside and opened the lid of the basket.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The gods bless you bountifully, Kagome! Such an income from only baking and working only a few hours!" Kaede marveled as she helped count the money from the sale.

Kagome marveled herself, she had made much more than last year! She was all smiles. In addition to money, she also received a number of presents from her many suitors insistent on wooing her.

Kaede laughed. "They shall not quit until one has won your hand."

"Even then they probably won't; they'll still try to woo me away from the one I have chosen!" Kagome joked, giving the both of them a good laugh.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Their laughter was silenced by a horrible shriek. Kaede rushed outside and found other rushing to the source of the shrieking, following them.

The villagers led her to the river, where they found the woman with her sons trying to calm her, unsuccessfully. She cried and screamed hysterically until Kaede approached her and bid her calm down.

"Rika! Rika, calm ye self! What has brought you this sadness?"

The woman calmed herself enough to wail her husband's name, Hatsuharu, while pointing to the covered woven basket. Kaede opened it and yelled in horror.

The basket contained Hatsuharu's head!

Rika sobbed into the shoulder of her youngest son, who tried to comfort her. He and the two younger sons swore to hunt down the murderer and avenge their father, when the eldest silenced them, saying they couldn't. When they demanded an explanation as to why, the eldest son read the rest of the note to them,

"This old fool, Hatsuharu, has been punished for the crime of treason against the monarch, comparing my incredible beauty to not only another, but two women. Placing me second a young wench and third to an old had who nears death every passing day. Such an idiot wasn't even worthy of having his blood cover my hands; I graced him with that honor. May he be a lesson to all, Queen Kikyo."

He growled the queen's name in utmost disdain as he felt hot tears well up in his eyes. The other villagers seethed in anger at the vain monarch's mercilessness. Rika's sons felt the most anguished; they wanted to avenge their father's murder but they dare not go up against the queen. If the rumors they had heard about her were true, they wouldn't stand a chance in hell against her.

Kaede could only lower her head in grief and pray that Hatsuharu's soul found peace. As the headwoman, she conducted a funeral for him. Kaede looked up and found Kagome present. She had witnessed the whole scene, leaving her money and immediately following the old woman to the river. The two returned home in silence, Kagome fuming over what the queen had done to an innocent man under a wrongful charge.

That night, Kagome and Kaede sat down to dinner quietly. Their jovial mood earlier demolished completely. Kaede glanced up at Kagome, hearing a sniffle from the young woman. "Kagome?"

She lifted her downcast eyes.

"Are ye well? I understand the previous incident might've had greatly upset ye." Kaede spoke softly.

Kagome nodded, trying to fight that tight lump in her throat to speak. "I can't imagine what Rika and her family must be going through, losing a family member like that. And then when I think about why he was killed, it just infuriates me!" Kagome's voice started out quiet, but soon grew strong. "Kikyo had no reason to take away a woman's husband because of something stupid like that! The heartless-"

Kaede bid Kagome to stop lest her tongue slip.

"Aye." She said calmly, agreeing with her adopted daughter's anguished feelings. "The queen Kikyo is cruel one indeed. She carries no regard for anyone save herself. Nearly all who inhabit her realm resent her reign. Unfortunate Hatsuharu was not the first to fall victim to her malevolence; the same and similar fate is bestowed upon all who dare to voice their ill-will of her. I see no point in why she chooses such a method to prove her powers are great."

"She's evil." Kagome hissed under breath in disdain. "To kill someone for thinking another is more beautiful, and then saying such cold-hearted words when she knows the widow will be mourning…"

Kaede told Kagome to restrain herself. Kikyo was a heartless woman, but she was also the queen who possessed great and fearful powers. It was best to stay on her good side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The village slumbered as the night grew late. Kagome had gone to bed, but not to sleep. She was still too angry and upset at the heartless queen for murdering an innocent man. Kagome sat in her bed and looked up outside her window, gazing up at the stars in the heavens. She shed a tear for Hatsuharu's family, and for Hatsuharu as well. In her thoughts, she gave a short eulogy and then prayed for his soul.

Kagome wasn't alone. The queen was also troubled with insomnia, but far from the same reason. She stood on the balcony outside her room, staring up at the stars, in deep thought.

The queen had the entire planet, Ukato, under her rule as well as every planet and star within a 500 million mile radius of the planet. She had incredible and unparallel powers and could punish any subject who even **thought** ill of her. Kikyo ruled her kingdom with such an iron fist that even the mention of her name spoken in the gentlest tone struck terror in those who hear it. With all her power, Kikyo was practically a goddess.

But it wasn't enough.

Her powers were great, but she wanted more. She controlled every single thing within her boundaries, but the universe was infinitely larger than that.

Kikyo wanted the entire universe for herself, and she wanted even more power to go with it.

Her eyes narrowed at the irritating thought of her limitations. "Damn that abomination. My powers would be infinite if not for his deceit." Kikyo quietly growled in great bitterness as a memory crossed her mind.

Her sneering thoughts were interrupted. Her powers were telling her that she was being spoken about. Kikyo held out palm and created a mystic window that enabled her to see the face of whoever was talking about her.

The person resided in a village on the other side of the planet. She lay in her bed, hugging on her pillow, crying. "Hatsuharu, why were you taken from me? Only because you said Kagome and I exceeded the queen in beauty? Why were you punished for speaking the truth? Such a cruel and utterly vain woman that Kikyo is! May the gods strike her dead for my dear husband's slaughter! To hell with her!"

It was Rika, Hatsuharu's widow. Before the queen could frown at the ill-spoken words, she discovered several others from the village speaking and thinking same.

Kikyo clenched her palm into a fist, the window disappearing. She brought her angry eyes upward and then smiled, passing her judgment on those of the village.

It was early in the morning. The moon was still high in the starry night sky and Kagome's eyes were still watching it. She had managed to calm down some and fall asleep but several hours later, she reawakened. Something was preventing her from sleeping. Kagome underestimated it as being a bad case of insomnia.

Unable to sleep, she got out of bed and stepped outside into the backyard, taking a seat on the porch and staring down at the flowers. She remained there for several minutes, trying to figure out why she couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a strange feeling in her body, a sharp jolt of electricity shot through her stomach. Her entire body felt alert afterward. She looked around her but found nothing that would agitate her.

Kagome stared down at her bare feet in confusion. "What's going on? I feel like something's gonna happen."

Right after Kagome finished voicing her thoughts, the village drums sounded fiercely, followed by loud frantic yelling.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE, RISE UP AT ONCE! SOMETHING COMES THIS WAY BY AIR!"

Kagome soon heard the other villager's commotion and walked toward the front door, Kaede following behind her. The headwoman looked up into the dark night sky. At first she saw nothing, but then something in the far corner of her eye caught her attention. Kaede focused her attention on that aura and watching it closely.

It slowly grew larger and larger until it was distinguishable. It was a horde of demons! They were gigantic in size and bared their sharp talons and fangs, roaring ferociously as they approached the village, hungry and thirsty for blood.

The villagers ran to their homes, fetching their bows and arrows and anything that would serve as a useful weapon, and opened fire on the demon horde before they reached the village. To their horror, the weapons had no effect! The weapons that got anywhere near the demons disintegrated into vapors.

_You dare stand up against my judgment, insolent peasants! Retaliation is useless._

A woman's voice sounded through the air; it sent chills through Kaede as she recognized it. "Queen Kikyo speaks!" She exclaimed.

_Correct old woman. These demons are sent to annihilate your village on the charge of treason against the monarch._

"You hold us under false charge, Queen Kikyo! None in this village has spoken ill of you!" Kaede stated.

Kikyo chuckled. _You think so, headwoman Kaede?_

Kaede's eye widened. _We have never met! How is she familiar with me?_

_My capabilities are beyond you! I know of your ill-will against me! Spoken or thought, it does not matter! All in your village shall die for your trespasses against the monarch!_

The demons were several hundred feet from being directly overhead when they slowed and dived toward the village! The villagers grew more and more frightened as they opened fire again and got the same result. Kaede immediately positioned her hands and recited her most powerful spell of protection. The demons abruptly slammed into a white sparkling shield that instantly surrounded the village.

Kikyo watched everything from her balcony, looking into her window; she scoffed at Kaede's efforts, unimpressed.

_Idiot.__ Prolonging the inevitable will prove torturous for them all._

Kaede staggered and fell to her knees; the spell took a great deal of strength from her. The villagers rejoiced that they were saved, then the bright light from the shield flickered and very slowly started to fade.

"The shield will not hold! The demons will devour us alive!" They screamed in terror.

Kagome was knelt down beside Kaede after she had fallen to her knees. She looked up at the demons fighting to break through the weakening shield, then looked at the terrified villagers, screaming, praying to the gods and begging Queen Kikyo for mercy. The queen ignored them for her heart was hardened towards them.

Kagome brought her eyes back to the shield, narrowed with anger

The shield weakened enough to where a demon was able to puncture it with its arm but had to struggle to wriggle through the opening. Kagome rose up, picked up a nearby bow and arrow a villager had abandoned and stood before Kaede.

"Kagome? What are ye planning to do?" Kaede inquired.

Kagome didn't answer but glared at the demon struggling to get inside the shield and the others trying to do likewise. The demon's glowing yellow eyes met her angry brown eyes and suddenly froze and stared. It sensed something was wrong and then struggled to go back outside of the shield, getting stuck. Kikyo saw the demon trying to escape and screamed for it to obey her and advance toward the village. It would not heed her. It sensed that its life was in danger and refused to fight under the circumstance.

Kagome rose her bow and arrow, taking aim at the demon. "First, you wrongfully take the life of an innocent old man; now you wish to spill the blood of an entire village." Her eyes narrowed more as she drew the arrow further back, "I will never forgive such an evil woman as you, Kikyo!", and released it.

As it shot through the air, a pale bluish-white aura glowed around the arrow, leaving a trail behind it. The arrow collided with the demon and Kaede's shield. The horde roared loudly as they were engulfed in a burst of light. Kagome unshielded her eyes and looked up at the shield.

It was gone and so were the demons! Their only remains were scattered body parts that turned to ash as they fell to the ground.

Kikyo's window flashed a blinding light and disappeared. She stared at her palm where the window was in total shock, her eyes widened to their full extent.

"What..! How is that possible…! A mere peasant did that!"

Kikyo was astonished upon witnessing Kagome's power, then her eyes widened more when a thought came to her. "That power…she must have it! She must! Such power as that couldn't have come from her alone! At last, my longing shall come to an end!" The queen exclaimed joyfully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just before dawn the next morning, Kagome awoke, finding herself in her bed. She sat up, staring into space blankly, then remembering what had happened. She had used some kind of strange power and somehow used to kill off the demon horde with a single arrow. Kagome remembered feeling very tired and her legs gave out, someone had caught her before she hit the ground and she fell asleep.

"Man, what was that?" Kagome mumbled to herself, her forehead resting on her palm, referring to the aura on the arrow.

"Ah, ye awaken." Kaede greeted as she entered the room with a tray containing Kagome's breakfast. "Are ye well, Kagome?"

Kagome groaned quietly, "Yeah, I don't feel bad anyway. I just feel a bit out of it."

Kaede took a seat on the side of the futon, placing the tray on Kagome's lap. Kagome looked up at her and found her eyes downcast at the floor, her visage showing grave concern. The headwoman held her position even after she was asked of her thoughts.

"It is all clear now." Kaede rose her head and spoke, "For the first few years that I raised ye, Kagome, I was uncertain. But now it's true, ye are the daughter of my departed friend, Miyuki. We had gone our separate ways upon her marriage and remained in touch several years after. I learned years later that she had fallen victim to an epidemic that swept through her city upon returning home from a journey. I saw ye on the road and after caring for you, called upon my memories of Miyuki and took notice of how ye seemed to resemble her."

Kagome chuckled upon recalling an early childhood memory, "I remember how people in my village always said I looked more like my mother.

Kaede smiled and continued, "Miyuki was a woman who possessed great spiritual powers. Powers similar to mine own, but exceedingly powerful. Every woman in her lineage inherited this power and its potency increased with the generations. The power would remain dormant and would awaken upon a certain age, which is twenty-one for ye, Kagome."

She looked awed at this discovery, looking down at her hands. "Kaede, how….uh…" Kagome stuttered, trying to word her question.

"How do ye bring forth your power?" Kaede asked for her. "Early this morning, ye were rightfully angry with the queen's actions and fought against her tyranny. Your heart is strong and pure. Your justified anger in addition to that seems to have been what was needed to bring forth the dormant power. Now that it has been awakened, ye can invoke the power at will." She answered.

Kagome was still awed, staring at Kaede and processing the information. The old woman's face then darkened.

"Kagome, heed me," She stated firmly, "Your newly awakened power is great now and shall advance further in time. Ye must take caution; the queen, Kikyo, is a woman who's hunger for power is insatiable. If she discovers the full capability of ye, there is no doubt she will attempt to somehow steal your power for her own gain. Until ye have mastered the use of it, she must remain ignorant."

Kagome nodded solemnly, taking Kaede's warning to heart. She looked at the tray and regained her appetite, devouring the food. Just before she finished eating, the village drums sounded again.

"HER ROYAL MAJESTY, QUEEN KIKYO IS COME! THE QUEEN IS COME UPON US! MAKE YOURSELVES READY!" The drummer cried loudly to the village, also alerting the headwoman the queen was heading toward her house.

Kaede bid Kagome to remain inside and stood outside in front of the house, awaiting the queen.

Servants rushed up to the house, quickly making a trail of cherry blossoms for the queen to walk upon. They stopped in front of Kaede's feet then stepped to side to wait on her. Queen Kikyo took her sweet time walking up the trail. She appeared before Kaede wearing elegant silk robes and her hair in an elaborate style. Despite the disdain she had for her, the old headwoman bowed to show respect.

"Greetings, your majesty. How may I be of service to ye?"

The queen didn't respond, but looked down at Kaede, then with her eyes, searched around her. That gesture made the headwoman very uneasy. The minute Kikyo broke eye contact, Kaede knew what she came for.

"Where is the young woman name Kagome, headwoman?" Kikyo coolly asked.

Kaede didn't respond. If she wanted Kagome, then the queen would be denied, regardless of the threat of death. There was murmuring among the crowd as they wondered if Kaede was defying the queen.

One of her guards spoke up, "Her majesty asked you a question, old woman! Obey her with an answer!"

Kaede still did not respond. She was insistent that Kikyo sought Kagome's power, and maybe even her life.

Kikyo was surprisingly patience with her. She knew that the headwoman was suspicious of her. "I will state my command, headwoman Kaede. Call your adopted daughter, Kagome, and bring her before me. There is something I require of her. Be quick about it, woman, my patience shall soon expire." She said firmly, narrowing her eyes.

Just then, Kagome, despite Kaede's orders, emerged from the side door of the house and walked forward, giving Kikyo a soft glare. "What do you want with me?" She inquired with a strong tone.

The servants murmured at Kagome's tone, knowing the queen couldn't have been pleased.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to our village after trying to destroy it, Kikyo." The disdain in her voice was obvious.

The queen indeed grew angry, but remained collected. "I witnessed your attack on my minions, young woman. I will say I was quite impressed that a mere peasant could possess such great power. But no longer," Kikyo held out her hand, "Give it to me."

Kagome stared at her in confusion, "Give you what? I have nothing that belongs to you."

The queen began to fume. "Do not make a fool of me, lowly peasant! I know the source of your power! Now give me the shard of the Shikon no Tama that you possess this minute!"

Kagome didn't flinch despite the queen's harsh tone. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, her rage neared its peak. "Peasant, you are either deaf or in dire want of death! I shall not repeat myself after this, hand over the sliver of the Shikon no Tama, or I shall take it from you!" The queen yelled, her soldiers prepared to follow an immediate order should they be commanded to level the village.

Kagome grew tense with anger, glaring at Kikyo who held out her hand like a spoiled child. "I have never heard of this Shikon no Tama. Neither do I have it or anything similar; and if I did, I would see to it that you never possess it!"

The villagers, as well as a few of the soldiers, were aghast by Kagome's denial of the queen. "The woman is suicidal!" "Foolish woman just signed her own death warrant." The soldiers took a few cautious steps backward, preparing to run if necessary to escape any inadvertent effects of the queen's wrath. They jumped back several feet when a red aura burst from Kikyo's body as she was enraged at Kagome's defiance.

"You insolent wench! Do you know who you address!"

"Yeah, I do!" Kagome responded not at all afraid of her, "A vain, spoiled little heartless snake of a queen who should be dethroned and executed for slaughter and tyranny!"

All who were near the two quickly moved farthest from them as possible as the red aura surrounding Kikyo grew larger and darkened to almost black.

"**How dare you defy me, you insignificant bitch!**** I'll teach you respect the queen!**"

Kikyo unleashed a blast of her dark aura on Kagome, who blocked it and rendered it harmless. Her eyes flew open in disbelief, then engaged in a fist fight with Kagome, determined to put her in her place. The queen's opponent blocked every hit she threw at her, with practically no effort. Desperate, Kikyo slashed her nails at her, cutting deep into her arm, resulting in Kagome to send her heel into the queen's ribcage. Her heel glowed with her aura and forcefully sent Kikyo slamming into a tree across from her!

Kagome stood, cautiously eyeing the queen in case she decided to spring back up. Kikyo leaned against the tree as she tried to stay on her feet, her left arm wrapped around her injured abdomen, her robes dirty and torn and her hairstyle half-unraveled and wild. Her breath was heavy through her gnashed teeth as she glared fiercely at her opponent with intense hatred, and at the same time fear.

_That…She overpowered my every move! Is…Is it possible she could be as powerful as I? Or even greater?_

Kagome's breath was heavy. She saw the Kikyo could not fight any longer and calmly as she could, told her to leave. What she sought was not at the village so there was no point in her staying. The defeated queen roared in rage and send a blast of her dark aura at Kagome, who moved to the side just in time to avoid a fatal injury, but nonetheless was struck.

"You shall regret this day, peasant! I shall see to it you pay dearly for this humiliation!" Using her powers, she teleported herself and her group back to her castle. Kaede ordered medical attention for Kagome's wound.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the castle, the queen stormed through the halls, infuriated. Her servants tried to tell her to allow a physician to tend to her, but she ignored them and continued to walk, entering an area that was off-limits to everyone but her. As she continued down a flight of stairs, Kikyo felt the pain in her abdomen escalate but fought it and continued down the dimly lit hall and entered a room. Floating in the center of it, was a dark pink jewel, a bright aura of the same color surrounding it and providing lighting for the room.

A warm smile spread across Kikyo's lips as she limped toward it and gently took it in her hands. The aura spread from the jewel and engulfed her body. Kikyo felt a warmth flow through her battered body as her injuries vanished instantly, her cracked rib taking a few seconds. Its job done, the light faded from the queen's body and she returned the jewel to its place. She gazed at it, then picked it back up and caressed it lovingly, nuzzling it against her cheek, smiling happily.

"Shikon no Tama, such a beautiful creation. How joyous I am at the bountiful power you give to me." Kikyo whispered to the pink jewel, worshipping it. "Such bountiful power, and you wish to give me more….if only you were complete." Kikyo said as she glared before her into space. She turned the jewel onto its other side and winced sorrowfully at the sight.

At the very top of the Shikon no Tama was a tiny slit, indicating a piece of it was missing. Kikyo was very frustrated at that indication as it prevented her from what she truly wanted: ultimate power and rule of the entire universe. The jewel she held in her hands was able to grant the desire of her black heart, but only if it was completely whole. In its current state, all it could do was grant Kikyo with awesome but limited powers.

She snarled at the fact, "Damn you! Damn that mutant to hell…!" Kikyo scoffed with a vengeful smirk as she gently put the jewel back in its place. "You got your just punishment for deceiving me. Enjoy your time in hell, dear one."

Kikyo emerged from the dark chambers to the hallway leading to her room where a servant waited at her door with the preparations for her bath ready for her. The queen took a long soak in her lavish bathtub, having a moment alone with her thoughts. The servant peeked in her chambers after an hour passed, finding her in a white yukata looking up in the sky on her balcony again. She stepped inside and stood near the door.

"Your task is complete?" Kikyo questioned without turning away from the blue sky.

The servant bowed as she answered, "Yes, majestic Queen Kikyo. Everything is as you have said."

A wicked grin spread across Kikyo's lips. "Excellent. Tonight, I shall gain that which I desire…."

* * *

"…And you won't believe how many times a day I'm proposed to! I think all the men of my village are very nice and kind, but none of them are my type. Maybe, maybe I….never mind. That was a really long time ago." Kagome smiled sadly. "I miss you all, Mom, Dad, Souta. I miss you all so much, but I know we'll be together again someday."

She spoke to her family through prayer as she visited their graves nearby her garden where she grew the fruits for her rainbow cakes. Kagome visited them daily, usually during the day, but her unexpected encounter with Kikyo had pushed her visit to the early night. She left the small gravesite and began her walk home, which wasn't very far. As she walked down the path, she gazed up at the starry sky. When she was eleven years old, Kagome had a very close childhood friend who used to visit her every summer. She hadn't seen him in six years since she was fifteen, when he stopped coming to Ukato. She neared the hill that lead downward to the village and gazed at the crescent moon.

_If you're wondering, I haven't forgotten you. How could I when you suddenly stopped visiting every summer? I wonder if something happened to you….._Kagome thought as if trying to speak to her childhood friend through the moon. She sighed, missing him.

Kagome continued walking through the vegetation when she smelled something. She rose her nose in the air and found it to be smoke. Glancing upward, Kagome saw a thick black cloud of smoke quickly rising the sky. She picked up her pace and ran outside the forest, looking down the hill.

The smoke was coming from her village!

What was left of it.

Kagome ran down the hill and into the village. It was completely destroyed. All of the houses and buildings were either leveled or in ruins. Kagome was horrified as she walked through the devastated village. An even greater horror, every inhabitant had been killed. She held her hands tightly over her mouth and tried with all her might not to vomit at the sight of the mutilated and dismembered bodies of the people she once knew, tears streaming down her face.

A thought coming to her, Kagome ran hurriedly through the destruction to the headwoman's house, and found it completely demolished! Save for the remains of some of the walls, the house lay in scattered rubble, the plants and flowers uprooted and scattered all about as well.

Kagome broke down sobbing, her beloved foster mother was gone. She raised her eyes and found a shadow cast over her.

"_Kagome…._"

She looked up at the person.

It was Kaede! She leaned onto her thick cane for support as she was seriously injured, her clothes stained with blood.

"_Kagome…_" She whispered feebly, "_Thanks the gods, ye live."_

"Kaede, who did this! Who did all this!" Kagome inquired, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

The old woman strained in agony, but tried had to fight death, refusing to die. She was about to answer Kagome when she heard a sound.

"She returns!" Kaede exclaimed in fright, "Kagome, flee at once! It is ye that she seeks! I bid you, flee!"

"She…" It took no longer for than a split second for Kagome to figure out who the perpetrator was.

"So the old woman was right when she told me you were not here earlier."

A familiar voice entered Kagome's ears from behind her. She turned around and found Kikyo in battle armor, her soldiers behind holding torches and weapons. Kikyo looked at her with a smug face, holding a sword in her hand, the other resting on her hip and an evil smile on her face. "Where have you been, Kagome. I went through the entire village trying to find you." The mass of soldiers behind her laughed at her joke while Kagome grew furious. Kaede strained, fighting her pain to stand up straight.

"Kaede, don't move! Your wounds-"

"Pay no heed to me, Kagome! I am of the least importance!" Kaede stated firmly, keeping her attention on Kikyo. "Kagome, I bid you, flee from here! The queen seeks your life!"

"No!" She automatically answered. "I'm not going to abandon you, Kaede!"

Kikyo chuckled. "It would be of no benefit to either of you. This old woman is just minutes from death and you, Kagome," She said, meeting her eyes and raising her sword, "Your powers shall become one with mine."

The queen lunged toward Kagome, drawing her sword and sending it on a course for her body, when it clashed with another. Kagome and Kikyo looked and saw Kaede holding up a sword and blocking the queen's blade. Her cane was all along a sword disguised as a walking stick.

Kikyo smirked, finding it cute. "So be it, old woman. You shall meet death sooner than anticipated!"

Kaede pushed the blade away from Kagome and swung at Kikyo, slicing the armor of her breastplate. The queen glared at her opponent, surprised she could actually use the sword. The soldiers seized Kagome and held her so she couldn't break free of them. Restrained, she was forced to endure the torture of watching her wounded foster mother fight against the wicked queen.

Kaede held up against her, despite her grave wounds, managing to strike the queen several times. However, that was all she was able to do; Kaede was too weak to pierce through the armor. Kikyo stood across from her, watching the old woman pant wearily, nearing death.

"You fool, going through such pain to protect that defiant wench. Does she truly mean so much to you, headwoman?" Kikyo sneered.

Kaede glared. "How blind ye are to ask a question with an obvious answer! Kagome is a daughter to me, I will not sit and allow you to take her life for your sadistic purposes!"

"Touching." Kikyo coldly stated. "Indeed you will sit as I claim your little lamb," Kikyo lunged in a flash and drew up her sword with one arm, "You shall **lay** on the ground as I do so!"

Kaede held up the sword to block the attack. Kikyo's blade sliced through the sword, cut into the base of her neck and came out through her lower hip, blood spraying everywhere.

"**KAEDE!**" Kagome screamed as the old woman's severed body fell onto the ground.

Kikyo stood before her slain opponent, looking down on her with disgust. "Stupid hag. She wasn't even worth my time."

Kagome's head hung mournfully, her black hair covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face, contorted with anguish. "Kaede…." She choked, catching the queen's attention but receiving an icy glare.

"Don't bother wasting your tears on this pathetic fool, peasant. She knew well that she sealed her demise by raising her sword against me. Such punishment is fitting for her." Kikyo scowled and heartlessly kicked Kaede's head.

Those words echoed through Kagome's head. Her teeth gnashed, she then rose her head and screamed at Kikyo, her tears flowing heavily.

"**YOU BITCH! MAY YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY, YOU HEARTLESS BI-"**

Kagome was silenced as Kikyo's fist slammed viciously into her face, rendering her unconscious. The queen glared at her prisoner, still bound in her soldiers arms, blood dripping from her nose.

"You shall arrive there beforehand, Kagome."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was surrounded by darkness, her face in agony. She groaned from the pain, the narrowly opened her eyes.

She was in the queen's dungeon. It was dark and lit by a single torch on her far right. Kagome tried to move her arms and found she was hanging from a stone wall, her wrists shackled and bound to strong chain, her feet barely touching the cold bare floor.

"My, my, such a heavy sleeper you are, Kagome. I trust you had a pleasant dream?"

Kikyo glared in the direction of the voice. From the shadows, Kikyo appeared before her prisoner, an evil grin on her face. "I wish to know something; why did you defy me? My subjects are inferior to me but I give them enough intelligence to know they do not stand a chance in hell against me."

Kagome continued glaring at the queen, who glared back, waiting for an answer.

"You're evil." Kagome answered in a low growl. "Your hands are soaked and dripping with the blood of innocent people. By your opinion, they're guilty of so-called crimes against the queen, but they have only spoken the truth when they say how cold-hearted and vain you are, Kikyo!"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, but the rest of her face was still as stone. She got a few steps closer to her prisoner. "You are an unusual peasant. It seems the threat of death cannot phase you. But you are wrong to place your misfortune on me, Kagome. Had you have placed the shard of the Shikon no Tama in my hand, I would gladly have forgotten your trespass."

Kagome's eyes flew open as she grasped what Kikyo had said to her. "You annihilated my home for that stupid jewel shard! I already told you I…don't….have it! I have nothing even remotely similar! Murderer…you murderer…" Kagome's hysterical shrieks turned into sobs as her sorrow overtook her, hot tears escaping her lowered eyes.

Kikyo firmly took Kagome's chin in her hand and lifted her eyes to hers, smiling. "Do not be so sad, Kagome. Your pain shall be temporary." Her smile broadened, showing her teeth in a sadistic smile, "Very soon, you shall be reunited with them all in hell!"

Kikyo seemed pleased with Kagome's expression. "You know of my powers, what are you plotting, Kikyo?" Kagome inquired, her heart racing.

Kikyo spoke in a low ominous tone, "I have seen that your spiritual powers are great; so great that they rival mine own. At first, I feared you exceeded mine, but this power is new to you and thus unmastered. Within the hour, I shall have you sent for and the ritual will begin. When the Shikon no Tama is bathed in your blood, I shall gain your spiritual powers for my own."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was left alone in the dark dungeon to await her death.

_She's glutton. That woman is a glutton for power. I can't help but sense she wants my powers for another purpose other than satisfying her appetite." _Kagome shook her head. _Worry about that after you get outta here, Kagome!_

She remembered that she was chained and the guard was on the other side of the door far across from her. Then Kagome remembered Kaede saying she could invoke her power at will whenever she needed it. Kagome focused her power on the chains, two seconds later, it unlocked, releasing her.

_So it's almost like telekinesis. _Kagome thought as she moved her arms around to wake her up. _Okay then, let's have another practice shot. _She walked up toward the door and heard men talking, the guards. Kagome concentrated on them and then tried to apply her power to knock them unconscious.

Nothing happened.

Her face went blank, puzzled. She wondered what she did wrong, and then recalled what she did with the shackles. Getting an idea, Kagome placed her hands on the door, behind each guard and tried again. Her spiritual power went through the iron door and to the guards. They dropped to the ground in a deep sleep. Seeing as she was getting the hang of her powers, Kagome used them to unlock the door. She peeked outside, checking for any other guards or soldiers of Kikyo. None, she quietly but quickly made her escape down the darkened hallway.

Upon taking different routes to avoid several of Kikyo's servants, Kagome became lost in that section of the castle. Trying to figure out how to get out, she came across an even darker hallway, the forbidden area of the castle that only Kikyo went in. Thinking the exit might be down there, Kagome ventured down hallway and down the dimly lit staircase.

She reached the end of the long flight of stairs and saw a glow coming from a room down another dark hallway on her far right. She stayed on the wall of the room and cautiously approached it, stopping when she neared the doorframe. Kagome listened carefully for any sounds indicating Kikyo or anyone else was in there. She peeked and found the room was empty. The glow from the center grasped her attention.

A jewel floated in mid-air, glowing brightly, but what surrounded it was what caught Kagome's interest.

The jewel was red and was surrounded by an aura that glowed an ominous deep crimson.

Kagome entered the room and approached the jewel, then abruptly stopped as she neared it. _This must be the Shikon no Tama. It's giving off the same evil energy as Kikyo. This must be the source of her powers. _She took another look at the jewel, looking at its size and how it was able to give the queen such power. Seeing as it was the source of Kikyo's power, it had to be destroyed at once.

Kagome began to place her hands on the jewel, when they were sharply repelled by a painful shock. She drew back, caressing her injured hands, narrowing her eyes at the jewel as it seemed to have a will of its own. It wouldn't be subdued so easily. Kagome stood where she was and made Shinto hand gestures, as Kaede used to, and tried to invoke her spiritual powers without the direct use of her hands. Her bluish-white aura emerged from her body and engulfed the crimson jewel. Kagome opened her eyes to see the result. Her aura surrounded that of the jewel's, but its red aura still remained. It was resisting her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried harder, this time reciting a chant she learned from Kaede. The red aura began to diminish, it was being pushed into the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was soon engulfed in Kagome's aura. She then increased the intensity of her chanting, attempting now to destroy the evil jewel. Her aura had taken over the red aura, but the jewel itself remained scarlet. Kagome kept chanting and invoking her spiritual powers, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, the Shikon no Tama glinted and its red aura slowly began to re-emerge, pushing back the bluish-white aura. Kagome put extra force in her aura to overcome it, her body straining to invoke every last bit of her energy. The jewel glinted again and turned a blackish-red, then released a fierce blast of its evil aura at Kagome, slamming her into the stone wall! She slid down on her knees. Shaking off her daze, she looked up at the jewel. The evil aura had returned, its color matching that of the jewel.

"What is that thing!" Kagome exclaimed in an exhausted whisper.

"It is beyond your feeble powers."

Kagome's eyes shot open; she brought them to her left where she heard the voice.

Queen Kikyo stood in the doorway, looking down at Kagome. The instant she entered her sight, Kagome leapt to her feet, stepping away from Kikyo. The queen didn't pay her much attention, but went to the Shikon no Tama and held it in her hands, nuzzling it against her cheek.

"My beloved Shikon no Tama, what has this simple heathen done to you?" She cooed to the jewel as if it were her child, caressing it lovingly.

Kagome stood against the back wall of the room, staring at the queen with a raised questioning eyebrow. _This woman needs a king, she's entirely TOO lonely._

Kikyo's closed eyes opened, revealing a burning glare of intense hatred to Kagome.

"I see. You realized what the Shikon no Tama is and attempted to destroy it to eliminate my powers, didn't you?" Kikyo inquired.

Kagome's silence answered her question.

"You are a fool indeed." She sneered. "I, like you, also possess spiritual powers. Even before I encountered this jewel, my powers were far beyond yours. Now that I have it in my possession, my powers are greatly enhanced. I am practically a goddess."

"Practically." Kagome emphasized, taunting the queen with a smirk. "That jewel may have enhanced your evil powers, but you're not all powerful as you have people think, Kikyo. The jewel is incomplete and so are your abilities."

Kikyo snarled in agitation at the unwelcomed reminder. "It will be complete soon enough, peasant." Her scowl turned into an evil smile. "Unfortunately, my longing continues as you truly do not posses the sliver I require, but at least I shall gain additional power."

Kagome eyed Kikyo cautiously, preparing to fight. She threw her palm forward to attack her with her powers, but nothing happened.

She teardropped and brought her wide-eyes to her hand, "What…!" She exclaimed, shaking it to bring extract her powers, panicking when still nothing happened.

Kikyo appeared equally surprised as Kagome could not invoke her spiritual powers. At first, the queen feared her opponent had exhausted it attempting to destroy the Shikon no Tama, but thought otherwise as she could still sense its presence within her body. Kagome looked up from her hand and saw Kikyo's smile.

"What're you smiling at, Kikyo?"

The queen chuckled then answered, "In attempting to destroy the Shikon no Tama, you have exhausted all energy required to invoke your power. Funny, is it not?" Kikyo found the situation amusing, though it was obvious Kagome didn't. "But that will make it all the easier for me to take it."

Kikyo took the Shikon no Tama in her fist and extended her left hand toward Kagome, unleashing her evil aura. The aura engulfed her body in a matter of seconds and thickened as it flowed to her from the queen's hand.

"Not only shall I obtain your spiritual powers, but I shall also suck the very life from you and my youth shall be further prolonged!"

Kagome fell onto her right knee. The aura made it difficult for to breathe as it was smothered her. Her vision grew blurry as she was beginning to blackout. Positioning her fingers, Kagome mentally chanted a spell, causing the evil aura to thin enough to allow her to breathe; she then spoke an alteration of the incantation aloud and sent Kikyo's aura back at her, forcing her against a wall! Kagome took the chance and fled the room before Kikyo could recover from her daze.

The castle was a complete maze. Kagome ran down various hallways but could not find the way out. On top of that, Kikyo had screamed for her soldiers to hunt her down and arrest her. She ran for all she worth to escape capture as well as death. She came across a handful of guards and used her martial arts to defeat them, then ran like hell from the band of soldiers down the hall firing their laser cannons at her. Kagome ran down another hall and saw an open door up ahead of her. She ran even faster, trying to get to it before the soldiers could catch up to her and ran inside hitting a button on the inner wall to close it.

Kagome froze behind the door as she heard the soldiers' rushing approach and run down the hallway. When everything was silent, she slid down to the ground, panting heavily. After catching her breath, Kagome opened her eyes and stood to her weary feet, looking before her to see where she was.

The room was enormously spacious. Kagome looked down from the top floor over the railing and saw hundreds of thousands of army spaceships.

She stared in awe at the fleet; her gawking was cut short when she heard the sound of the soldiers' remote footsteps growing louder. They were returning. Kagome hurried down the stairs to the fleet to hide amongst the ships. When she neared them, she heard a loud bang that echoed frighteningly in the room. Kagome looked up and found part of the iron door protruding. The door was locked from the inside and they soldiers were trying to break inside. She hurried among the fleet of ships, picking one at random and entered, the door closing just as the soldiers broke through the door.

Kagome's body froze with fear, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. Now she was trapped. It was only a matter of time before they found her.

_They'll either kill me on the spot when they find me or they'll take me to Kikyo. Either way, I'll die. I have to escape somehow; I won't just let them catch me._

Kagome's eyes searched around the ship for a solution, and found the control panel. She commissioned her stiffened legs to carry her over there as quietly as possible. The surface was covered with buttons and levers. Kagome's frantic eyes searched for the one that activated it. She heard the footsteps growing closer; in a panic, Kagome haphazardly hit a black button on the floor beside the seat.

Alarms sounded deafeningly throughout the room as the roof parted, revealing the morning sky, daybreak approaching. Kagome then pushed two more buttons, praying one of them would launch the ship and that a self-destruct mechanism wasn't installed. When the roof parted completely, Kagome's ship activated and a yellow button flashed. Hearing the soldiers now rushing toward her, she slammed down on it. All the doors were tightly secured and the ship angled upward. Kagome scrambled to get in the pilot seat before she fell to the bottom, and the second she sat, ship rocketed through the opening and into the sky!

In the screen on the right side of the control panel, Kagome saw that the soldiers had immediately boarded the ships and were coming after her!

"OPEN FIRE!" The captain ordered his fleet.

Lasers rained upward at Kagome! One of the buttons she pushed activated the defense shield, protecting it from damage. Quickly getting familiar with the controls, Kagome moved the ship side to side out of the way of the lasers. The shield was thin and could only protect the ship from minor damage. Kagome noticed the sky before her and found as she shot further up, the sky became blacker and blacker. Her eyes widened when she realized she was practically in the planet's exosphere, she was in space!

The ship suddenly shook violently, a laser had hit her. Desperate, Kagome once again tried to invoke her powers to form a more powerful shield.

This time it worked. The ship glowed with her aura and blocked each laser that came near. Kagome saw that her powers were back and shot blasts of the aura at the enemy ships in defense. She laughed triumphantly, happy that she would escape them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyo stood on her balcony, watching the whole scene as the fight went on into space, enhancing her vision so that she could see into the exosphere. She laughed as she saw Kagome fumble around with the controls, trying to figure out how to operate her spaceship properly. The windshield wipers came on when she meant to try and shoot plasma, then using the plasma cannon when she tried to make the ship accelerate more.

Kikyo looked up at the sky and smiled sadistically. Though telepathy, she bid the captain to hold fire and clear a path to Kagome unless they wished to die. He obeyed and gave the command to the fleet.

Kagome saw the enemy ships cease fire and fly away from. She felt that jolt in stomach again.

"What's going on? Why are they retreating?" She wondered uneasily, knowing something was going to happen.

Kikyo rose her pale arm to the sky, opening her palm. Her blackish red aura formed into a large mass before her palm and when it was to her liking, Kikyo released an enormous blast of the aura combined with the tainted power of the Shikon no Tama shooting forward into the sky!

Kagome's ship alarm sounded, telling her something was approaching as the vessel shook. Tentatively, her eyes went to the screen and widened in terror as she saw Kikyo's aura coming at her, the entire screen turning blackish red.

The blast reached the ship in a matter of seconds and engulfed it completely! Selected parts of the ship blasted off and seconds after the aura hit, the small spaceship exploded!

The soldiers shielded their eyes from the blinding light; when they looked, nothing remained except for smoke and scattered debris. They all stared in fearful awe of the queen's power, praising her.

The evil visage remained on Kikyo's face as she lowered her arm.

"So be it with all who oppose me."


	2. Chapter 2

Has it been six months since I first posted this? Dude, where does the time go?

Okay, I apologize to my readers, all thirteen of you. I was going through some major issues with this story, having a serious struggle with my search for creativity. I kept thinking my ideas sucked and nearly gave myself a brain hemorrhage trying to come up with something cooler, more complex and elaborate for the plot.

My dear friend, Lynn-Minmay-chan helped a whole bunch! She slapped me upside the back of the head and called me "baka onna!" (lit: idiot woman!) for thinking my ideas sucked and told me they kicked-ass. She and my other dear friend Bunny-chan's support helped me conceive some brilliant concepts down the line and I had to get them credit for helping me out. I also wanna thank my other two reviewers, Josie and the P-Cats and Melody Unwinding (I love that name!) for their reviews and kind words! To all y'all, I dedicate this chapter!

(Inuyasha and Koga screamed a string of curses, mourning LuClipse85's return to the story)

Hey, I promised my readers that if even one person likes my stories, I would NEVER discontinue it. So given that, Inuyasha's REALLY gonna have something against Minmay-chan. She loves ANYTHING I write. Plus, since "Bakudai Kakera" is her favorite one that I wrote, that's all the more reason to go on with it!

Okay, disclaimers: InuYasha is the creation and property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama, so don't sue me! I spend more money on anime and manga than I do on clothes and food...unless those are anime/manga related too.

* * *

****

Bakudai Kakera  
Chapter 2

Kikyo stood upon her grand balcony as the horizon brightened, daybreak approaching. Her hands gripped the ivory railing tightly as her raging narrowed eyes glared at her domain below.

"Damn that defiant bitch." The queen scowled, baring her gnashed teeth.

She thought she had triumphed over Kagome when she sent her to her grave, but the peasant didn't die empty-handed. In the skirmish between the two when Kikyo attempted to suck the life and youth from her opponent, Kagome warded off her spell and in turn, completely eradicated her telepathic powers.

The queen seethed; she could no longer invade the thoughts of her subjects and punish those who opposed her. Not only that, but her telekinetic abilities were now degraded to half their power. Kikyo would have to really exert herself to unleash her force at full strength.

"**Damn her!**" Kikyo roared. _With my power lessened, my hold on my kingdom has also been inadvertently slackened. The fear of my displeasure still echoes in the hearts of the people, however. It shall remain with them even in my dilemma, though not for long. If the word spreads, my domain will soon be restricted to that before me._

The monarch lifted her distraught eyes to the brightening horizon as the sun surfaced.

I must find the final shard. Only when the Shikon no Tama is whole, will my desire be fulfilled.

I shall complete the jewel and become an all-powerful goddess.

Kikyo turned from her view and found the captain of the guards kneeling at the entrance of her chambers. She permitted him entrance; he approached and bowed humbly.

"I beg your mercy, my queen, but I bring you news of interest." He spoke, hiding his face from Kikyo.

Kikyo waved him away, to angry to listen. "Away with you, Captain Ueda. I am in no mood for this."

"If you command, Queen Kikyo, but I believe news regarding the location of the shard of the Shikon no Tama will change your mind."

Indeed it did. Kikyo's attention was captured as she stopped and eyed him, intrigued.

"I'm listening, Captain..."

Darkness.

Kagome regained consciousness and found all was dark, realizing her eyes were closed. Her eyelids stirred, then opened slowly. When her blurry vision adjusted, Kagome's narrowed eyes opened completely and observed her surroundings.

She was laying on her side in a wide patch of land with trees surrounding her. They were all colored in gradients of blue with whitish-blue leaves. Kagome's eyes rose to the sky, which was white with a faint grayish hue. As she moved to sit up, she found herself covered with snow, but no felt no cold. Looking back at the sky, Kagome saw the snow falling heavily. One speck fell onto her open palm; it wasn't snow but white sakura petals. Kagome stared at her palm, wondering how she wound up in such a mysterious place.

The last thing she remembered, Kagome was escaping the Ukato army in the spaceship she had stolen from the army fleet. She had almost gotten away when a massive blast of Kikyo's dark aura had engulfed her ship, destroying it and burning her alive.

"I must be dead." She whispered, a solemness washing over her at the realization.

"Ye think it so, Kagome?" A kindly voice spoke to her.

She gasped, recognizing the voice. Kagome's head turned slowly in its direction and found Kaede. The old woman smiled warmly at her adopted daughter, leaning on her cane and wearing a while silk kimono.

"Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed in a joyful whisper. _At least in death I won't be alone._

Kaede's smile waned upon hearing Kagome's exclamation.

"Kaede?" Kagome inquired softly. "What's wrong? What is this place?"

The old woman answered with a small smile. "There is nothing to fear, dear Kagome. Ye shall not remain here much longer."

Kagome stared in confusion, fearing she would be separated from Kaede again. "Why? Will I be taken to another realm, Kaede?"

"My time is gone, but thine continues, Kagome." The old woman continued to ease Kagome's confusion, "All has been prepared for you, young one. The paths laid before you are yours to choose."

The forest gradually grew brighter when Kaede concluded, the old woman blending with the light.

"Kaede! Kaede, don't leave me!" Kagome cried, shielding her eyes from the blinding light but managing to see Kaede's smile before she faded completely from her sight.

Farewell, Kagome. Find happiness...

Kagome feebly opened her eyes and saw she was no longer in that forest, but in a bed. Upon trying to sit up, an overwhelming wave of weariness and pain slammed into her. She fell back, writhing and groaning in agony. Kagome felt someone take hold of her arm and stick a needle through her skin, injecting a fluid into her body. Within the minute, the pain was gone, though her fatigue remained. Kagome relaxed onto the bed, her breathing heavy.

"Maiden? Young maiden, are you feeling any better now?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes again, hearing a man speaking to her. Adjusting her vision and coming to her senses, she found herself in a room with a group of people surrounding the bed and looking at her with worried faces.

She carefully sat up, fighting her dizziness. "Am I still dead?"

Two women looked at each other and whispered something amongst themselves, thinking Kagome was delirious. They were scolded by the man who was tending to Kagome, easing her onto the propped pillows.

"Please don't mind them, young miss. They found something oddly humorous about your question." He stated, casting a reprimanding glare at the two women.

The man's facade softened as he offered Kagome water. "Answering you, miss, you are actually still alive. Considering the severity of your injuries, you are most fortunate indeed."

Kagome looked up at the man's kindly face, still puzzled. "H-How did I get here?" She asked weakly.

One of the two women spoke up, "The children of the other servants here were playing along the beach two evenings ago and they found your body washed up onto the shore."

"You were unconscious, bleeding and quite badly burned. It must've been an awful shipwreck, young miss." The other finished.

"A shipwreck?" Kagome whispered to herself, even more confused.

The group of servants pitied her, thinking she was traumatized by her ordeal. A young girl entered the room and informed the group that their lord and lady had returned home from their journey. The man tending to Kagome excused himself to welcome them when he discovered she had fallen asleep.

Kagome woke up two days later in a much larger and even more elaborate room. She grimaced as she propped herself up on the large bed, feeling pain in her body but not as much as previously. Upon a closer observation, Kagome concluded she must've been inside the master bedroom.

"You sure sleep a lot, miss. You've been sleeping for four days already."

Kagome looked to her side and found a little girl leaning on the edge of the bed looking up at her with wide blue eyes and a bright smile. Before she could ask anything further, the little girl's parents walked into the room, also happy Kagome had awakened.

Kagome continued to look around the room, still feeling a little out of it. "I still don't understand how I got here. Where am I?"

"The poor lass." The queen sympathized, then obliged to end Kagome's confusion.

"You are on the planet Dnalgne; my husband and I are the monarchs of our world. I am Queen Ne'Elie."

"And I am King Cirdrah, and that is our child, Azile." The king stated. "It is rumored that you washed onto our shores after surviving a terrible shipwreck, however your actions seem to suggest otherwise."

The little princess spoke up, "Do you remember anything about floating in sea, miss?"

"Azile!" The queen scolded. "Our guest has surely endured a horrid event, don't beckon her to recall it."

"No," Kagome answered the question, "I wasn't on a ship, or this planet. I was escaping my enemy and she destroyed my ship with me inside. I heard a deafening blast and felt random parts of the ship puncture me and then felt my body being burned. The next thing I knew, I had passed out and woke up here."

The king and queen stood silently, wondering what to make of Kagome's story. The princess tapped her fingers onto the bed quilts, trying to think of a solution to contribute. She lifted her head as one came to her.

"Excuse me, miss... my, it sounds a bit rude to call you 'miss' all the time. May I know what your name is?" She inquired politely.

"Kagome." She answered with a small smile.

The princess smiled, thinking her guest's name was very pretty. "Well, Miss Kagome, nobody knows how you got here, but Kayura-sama must know."

The monarchs seemed enlightened at their daughter's suggestion. "Excellent, Azile. The goddess, Kayura, must certainly have the answers to your mystery, Kagome."

The king summoned his carriage to accompany Kagome to Egdehenots Lake outside the city limits where their deity dwelled. Kagome watched in awe as the vehicle rose high into the air and flew forward. As she rode, she looked outside her window into the night sky at the city below her, astonished.

It was an enormous metropolis stretching farther than the eye could see. The skyscrapers astounded Kagome with their height; she had never seen anything of the like before. In the air with them were thousands of other flying vehicles, hurriedly making their ways through traffic to their destinations. The bright lights from the buildings added to the luminescence of the stars.

Within the hour, the carriage stopped and lowered to the ground. The royal guards assisted Kagome out and awaited the king's orders to proceed. Just then, numerous animal sprites dressed in different colored robes appeared and bowed in greeting to their guests. The head sprite, a white kitten with a red bow in her left ear, stepped forth with a bright smile and bowed to Kagome.

"Greetings to you, Lady Kagome. The goddess Kayura-sama has told me that you would arrive to our world."

"Then she does know how I got from my planet to yours?" Kagome asked, hopefully.

"Why of course. I was the one who brought you here."

All eyes lifted to the top of the high and steep staircase. Standing in beautiful Japanese style robes was the goddess, Kayura. She smiled as her servants bowed before her, everything around her brightening. The goddess stepped forward to gracefully descend down the staircase, when her foot caught on her outer robe. She hollered as she fell, tumbling, twirling and bouncing all the way down until she came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, landing on her face while the rest of her body crashed soundly onto the pavement.

Kagome stared then helped Kayura up to her feet, the sprites trying to restrain their laughter. The goddess overheard their stifled snickering, teardropping as she looked at them.

She sighed with a small smirk. "Go ahead. Y'all know you want to."

At Kayura's beckon, there was a round of laughter, from the sprites and from the guards. She found her actions rather humorous as well and felt compelled to laugh, as did Kagome.

Clearing her throat and fixing her appearance, Kayura summoned tea and refreshments from Kagome and the others. With the snap of her fingers, seating pillows appeared for the goddess and her honored guest. The meeting began upon them taking their seats.

"Kagome," Kayura stated softly, "I have heard of the Queen Kikyo of planet Ukato. She has taken control of a vast region of the universe with the Shikon no Tama. I saw how you fought against her and was almost killed trying to escape her. I sensed you had a very noble cause for doing so and brought you here to Dnalgne before your vessel was destroyed entirely."

Kayura paused, seeing Kagome's sad downcast eyes as well as the tears streaming down.

"She's a devil." Kagome whispered after a long silence. "The woman has the most twisted and deluded ideals as to crimes against the monarch. She'll slaughter anyone who does so much as name the most minor flaw of hers. An elder spoke in his thoughts that Kikyo was third in beauty to his wife and myself and she sent his head back to his wife. When she learned that my village condemned her, Kikyo sent a horde of demons to destroy it and everyone there. I thwarted her that time, but then she retaliated in my absence and annihilated it..."

Kagome's throat choked up as she remembered Kaede's death at the queen's hands. Fighting her urge to sob, she went on to tell the goddess of all of Kikyo's known atrocities. The king and his guards were moved to rage, sympathizing with Kagome.

Kayura's heart filled with utmost pity for her sorrow. "Kagome, Kikyo is a formidable and dangerous woman. I sense your aura is pure and strong, but so long the Shikon no Tama is in her possession, it will not sustain against her. This region of the universe is under my protection and thus outside of Kikyo's grasp; it is best that you remain here where she can't follow you."

"No! I won't!" Kagome declared, lifting her tearful eyes. "It's true that she's a frighteningly powerful woman, but that's not enough for her! Kikyo's a glutton for power. No matter how much she gains, her desire for more is insatiable. The Shikon no Tama is incomplete, one tiny sliver remains to be found and Kikyo is obsessively hell-bent on finding it! That's why she destroyed my village, thinking it was the source of my power. If the shard becomes hers, Kikyo will wish for ultimate power and complete reign over the entire universe. She'll overthrow you and every ruler in the process."

Kagome paused as she noted the concern on Kayura's face.

"I can't allow that to pass." Kagome continued, her voice solemn. "I can't allow anyone else to be murdered by Kikyo's brutality. I must find the final shard of the Shikon no Tama before she does and end her tyrannical reign."

Kayura was astounded by Kagome's firm determination, but she had to be certain she was utterly serious about this.

"It would be a most dangerous journey, and may mean your very death. Is your decision set in stone, Kagome?"

Kagome looked into Kayura's eyes, refusing to allow any second thoughts. "Yes, Kayura-sama. I must do this, not only to avenge my village, but to stop Kikyo before she can bring about further misery."

The goddess smiled warmly; she was greatly pleased with the answer. She rose to her feet and clapped her hands, sending a selected few of her servant sprites to work.

"Very well, Kagome. I shall help you in your quest."

A large spaceship flew overhead and landed in an open field beside the hill. Kayura provided it to Kagome for her journey ahead, having her sprites load it with all the essential supplies. Before sending her on her way, the goddess created a parting gift for Kagome.

"This is a pure silver amulet." Kayura explained as she placed it around Kagome's neck as a necklace.

"Should you be confronted by any evil magic you deem too powerful to handle alone, the amulet will fuse your powers with the purity of the silver and amplify it to ward off the evil. The empty circle in the silver ring will serve as a holder for the Shikon no Tama. When you obtain the final shard, you will place it inside the ring. The shard will then be purified and will attract the rest of the jewel from Kikyo's grasp to the amulet.

"Your journey is to the planet Awakioa in the West River providence. You shall receive word of the jewel shard there. I am sorry I can not offer you the location of the shard, but at least there you may obtain information that will point you to the right direction, Kagome."

Kagome bowed before the goddess Kayura with utmost gratitude and boarded her new ship. The craft lifted into the air and the king, his guards and the sprites waved good-bye.

The ship then flew into the sky backwards, halted and zipped around in a drunken path before opening fire on the lake, sending the fish into pandemonium. The lasers ceased, allowing Kagome's screams of frustration at not being able to work the controls to be heard before crashing into the dirt ground in front of the lake.

The group teardropped as the spaceship sat a quarter buried in the ground.

"King Cirdrah?" Kayura beckoned the king's attention.

"Yes, Kayura-sama?" He answered.

"Sprites, tend to the ship. King, have your captain educate Kagome with some flying lessons, please. It'd be a damn shame if she should end up killing herself before she gets off the planet."

* * *

Thanks for reading, see you next chapter! Please leave a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I have returned!

(Inuyasha and Koga boo!)

Oh shut up, you mutts! This is all for Minmay-chan! It took me a while to come up with chapter 3, but here it is. I started at noon today, and it only took me 8 ½ hours to type it! (WHOO!) Now THAT'S how you spend a Sunday after studying so hard!

(eyes rolling up) A'ight, Inuyasha ain't mine, neither is Rurouni Kenshin, yadda yadda yadda…. Let's get on with it.

Chapter 3! (runs away from hiraikotsu after scooping up Miroku again! "VICTORY IS MINE!". Sango carries him off after author slams into a tree, cartoon style-like.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bakudai Kakera"

Chapter 3

" 'Ere you are, Miss. Say now, would you mind 'companin' a gent t' lunch? I'd love th' comp'ny 'a fine lady as yourself."

Kagome smiled and declined the bartender's advances, wanting to enjoy her meal and drink alone. He tried again and was again turned down. Not wanting to go for a third rejection, the bartender went to another potential customer and flirted with her.

A small amused smile appeared on Kagome's lips. She had been reminded of her life in the Ukato village. At the same time, it gave her bit of sadness. Kagome looked around her surroundings as she ate. She had traveled through space for almost two days, trying to acquire more piloting skills. It was very useful for Kayura to tell Kagome to go to Awakioa for information on the shard of the Shikon no Tama; but it would have been more useful if she'd told her HOW to get there!

Kagome wandered without a clue to get to her destination and there was no place in which she could get directions. She came upon the Sâg Evsäl hotel/casino resort established on a large meteorite. Kagome had entered the protective atmospheric shield and asked all around for directions to the planet, but no one had ever heard of it.

After two hours of walking around the hotel for directions, Kagome stopped in the bar and decided to stay a while and rest. As she sat to her meal, she couldn't resist looking around at the various…customers. She appeared to be the only human amongst the crowd of aliens.

Kagome glanced to her left and saw a group of other humans near the door, overhearing their conversation. One named Wu-Fei was yelling at another named Relena about getting the group, calling themselves Gundam Pilots, lost. Two others, Quatre and Trowa, backed away from her, as she grew angry at Wu-Fei. He seemed to have rose his voice and crossed the line; resulting in Relena soundly whaling on him. The rest of the group simply shook their heads and laughed saying, "I warned him." When two other members of their group rejoined them, two older women and a man, they all exited the casino bar.

Kagome tried to stifle a giggle as she watched Relena drag unconscious Wu-Fei by his braid. She went back to her lunch, looking forlorn.

_At least they have each other, dysfunctional as they are. I had a home once, I had Kaede. She was my family._

_Now I'm alone. _Kagome wiped away a tear, telling herself she had to be strong for her mission.

She remained seated for a half hour after she finished eating. Just when she got up, there was an explosion from the lower levels of the building! Several more shook the building and caused a panic. Inside the bar, there was loud commotion as people wondered what had happened. Kagome stood on her guard, thinking perhaps Kikyo had invaded Kayura's universe.

The back wall glowed a bright red and just as the people began to back away, it cracked and bursted! Kagome peeked from behind the bar counter; a dark figure emerged from the hole and stood on the pile of rubble, others following behind it. The dust started to clear, enough so it could be seen that they all carried weapons.

"Pirates!" The people screamed. "They're pirates!"

A man yelled and ran for the door when the figure standing before the group shot him in the leg. The people screamed but silenced and stayed put when the other weapons were aimed at them, raising their hands in the air.

"Pl-P-Please, sir," A woman begged, "Please don't kill us. Wh-What is it you want from us?"

The dust cleared completely. The leader of the pirates had large eyes with narrow black pupils and a white Mohawk, wearing strange black leather clothing. He rested his massive weapon on his shoulders, his grin showing off his sharps fangs.

"Don't worry, everyone." He spoke, almost playfully. "We're not gonna kill ya, provided you give us no trouble."

Hands rose higher in affirmation, trembling in fear.

The mohawked man smiled. "Excellent! And everyone says you humans are stupid."

"Hey, Hakkaku? Are you messing around with these humans again? We don't have time for this."

A member of the pirate group walked up from behind to set the leader straight. His eyes were the same as the mohawked one, but he had a full head of short gray hair with a patch of black in the center front.

Kagome looked closely. All of the pirates looked young, in their early 20s, but something about their features got her mind going. They all looked like wolves.

"Yo, Ginta, you mind? I got them terrified this time, don't screw it up for me." Hakkaku growled through his dominant smile.

Ginta rose his eyebrow skeptically, "Oh please. Last week you couldn't scare a mouse, now suddenly you can scare humans?"

"At least I wasn't scared **by **a mouse. You see a seven-foot rodent and you run outta there like Sonic the Hedgehog!" Hakkaku retored, casting his comrade a glare.

The crowd and the pirates teardropped as the two started bickering. They threw insults at each other such as one flushing himself down the toilet and the other running from a Dagconian lizard screaming like a sissy.

(A/N: Dagconian lizard: a cross between a Komodo dragon and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, only MUCH uglier. Six inches tall.)

The hostages decided to take advantage of the pirates' distraction and slowly started inching away. Another pirate aimed his weapon at them and they froze instantly.

"Uh, Hakkaku? Ginta?" He spoke up nonchalantly. "I don't mean to butt in, but we gotta wrap this up. Unless you two wanna answer to the boss for being late."

Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at each other, an image of their angry boss coming to mind. The two pirates went to work demanding their hostage's valuables while the rest of the group collected. Kagome remained hidden behind the bar counter, her eyes darting everywhere for a means of escape. She found an exit right across from her, but it was a good distance away. Thinking she could make it if she ran fast for it, Kagome bolted.

In turn, she caught Ginta's eye.

"Freeze!" He shouted, aiming his weapon at her.

Kagome only sped up.

"Freeze means stop, lady!"

Ginta prepared to shoot when someone tripped her, sending her crashing onto the ground and getting a laugh from the other pirates.

Kagome growled at her assailant. "What did you do that for, you fool? I'm trying to get help!"

"You're the fool, woman! They may be tempted to kill us all because of you!" He answered.

Kagome was about to kick him off her leg but noticed Hakkaku's eyes resting on her.

Filled with rage.

The man who tripped Kagome trembled. "You see? You've gone and damned us all!"

"**YOU**!" The pirate roared, his fangs growing longer.

Kagome froze in confusion, the blaze in Hakkaku's eyes scaring her.

"**GET HER! TAKE HER ALIVE! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"**

The pirates roared and charged at Kagome, raising their weapons. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran for the door.

Only to find it locked.

Kagome turned around to look for an alternate escape, but found herself surrounded by the pirates. She tried to fight them off, but was subdued. She was thrown to the floor harshly while they tied her hands behind her back.

Hakkaku took the bags of loot and emptied them in a pile. The people looked puzzled. Even if they had wanted one person, a pirate would never pass up jewelry and gold.

"I don't understand, surely you're going to take your loot with you, are you not, sir?" An alien asked.

Hakkaku didn't take his eyes from Kagome as she was lifted to her feet and restrained by his comrades. "We got something **much** better than loot, so we got no use for it."

Kagome tried to break away as she was pushed forward. Her detainer punched her in the back while another held his spear to her throat. She stilled.

"For someone who boasts incredible power, you seem rather frightened of us." The pirate taunted.

Kagome gathered her courage to speak, "What are you doing? I don't know any of you! What do you want with me?"

Another slapped her, making the sound echo in the parking lot. "Don't you dare play innocent, bitch! If you know all like you claim, don't ask stupid questions!"

"You've caused everyone in your path enough misery!" Ginta hissed with great hatred. "Our leader will see to it you get your just punishment, Kikyo!"

Kagome's eyes widened. She still had no clue who they were, but seeing as they mistook her for her enemy, Kagome could figure out what would happen to her.

"Listen, you've got the wrong person! I'm not Kikyo! My name's Kagome!" She protested, still trying to break free.

The pirates laughed and mocked Kagome in disbelief.

"Yeah, and our boss is the fabled Captain Harlock and we're the crew of the Arcadia!" Hakkaku laughed as he shoved Kagome into their ship.

The massive spacecraft took off through the atmospheric shield and blasted into space.

Kagome was led inside by two pirate guards. The rest dispatched but not sparing loathing stares at her. She glanced at the pirate on her right and then to the one on her left. Making sure they were focused ahead of them. Kagome looked down and secretly used her restored aura to unlock her metal handcuffs.

When her hands were free, Kagome caught them off guard by sending a high kick to each of their faces. One recovered quickly and threw a punch her way. Kagome deflected it and countered with a strong punch to his upper stomach. He bent over, the air getting knocked out of him and Kagome knocked him out with a harite slap to his chin. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious; she subdued the other behind her with a roundhouse kick to his crown and then took off to escape.

As Kagome ran down the pathway, two other pirates spotted her and sounded the alarm to the others. She tried to evade them, knowing she couldn't fight them all at once. Up the hallway, Hakkaku stood in her way.

"And where do you think you're going?" He threatened, his fists resting on his hips.

Kagome sped up, headbutted him, gave a sidekick to his crotch and as he screamed in a very high-pitch, she elbowed him into the wall beside her.

"Outta here, moron!" Kagome answered as she fled, leaving the wolf scrunched up on the floor.

She continued on, hearing the pirates approaching from down the left hall. Figuring she'd be captured, Kagome decided to go down the laundry chute and hide. She rushed down the pathway to the chute ahead, when a fist slammed violently into her stomach!

She fell over to the ground, wrapping her arms around her abdomen, the pain shooting sharply.

"Leaving so soon? We haven't had a chance to repay your kindness yet, Kikyo."

The low growling voice gave Kagome chills. Ginta and Hakkaku caught up, followed by the rest of the crew, snickering maliciously.

"Heh, you finally got her, boss." Hakkaku stated.

"Hey, sorry we couldn't hand-deliver her to you." Ginta apologized.

Kagome lifted her eyes to the captain. He stood in the entrance way to the side hall, a thick black shadow covering him so the only thing she could see was his fanged smile.

"Don't worry about it, guys." He spoke with an ominous tone. "She's here and that's all that matters."

The crew laughed, finding the phrase funny. The captain coughed slightly then resumed his glare on Kagome.

"Take her to the brig. As our most honored guest, see to it she is provided the finest accommodations. I'll be inside the control room, bring her to me in a half-hour."

The crew enthusiastically obliged their captain's orders as he disappeared to his said destination. Kagome was thrown into the confinement and left to await her fate. It was so dark inside she could barely see anything, let alone a way to escape.

She sat calmly, stroking her sore arms to soothe them from the pirates' roughness. Kagome tried to use her aura as a light, but it flickered fickly and went out. Tried again, same thing. She wondered what went wrong; she had more than enough energy to invoke it. The guard sensed Kagome's aura and laughed spitefully. They knew she'd try that so they placed enough charms on the door to prevent the use of any magic.

Kagome remained still and silent. _Again, I get captured and await execution. That's bad enough it happens twice, but calling me K-K-KIKYO! That is SO cruel!_

_What do I do now? I can't use my aura so this amulet Kayura-sama gave me is no use. All I can do is wait until they get me out._

The half-hour seemed much longer as Kagome wondered what to anticipate once her time was up. The small cell quieted even more when the sound of footsteps grew louder as they approached the door. The two guards outside shared a few words, then after a second of silence, opened the door.

Kagome stood and faced them. The guards grinned, noticing the prisoner's apprehension.

"Ready to see the captain, Kikyo?"

Kagome winced in offense at that name, but stayed collected. "No, but it's not like I have a choice."

He chuckled. "Good you understand. Get going."

Kagome stepped out and was lead through the ship. It seemed deserted; there wasn't a pirate anywhere. She remembered the captain making his announcement and assumed everyone was with him. The guards reached the other end of the ship, opened the door and led Kagome through.

The control room was enormous. On the sides were elevated platforms for all the controls and in the front was a window taking up the size of the entire wall, allowing a grand view of the stars. Just as Kagome thought, all of the pirates were gathered inside, glaring at her from wherever they stood. Before she could look forward, her escorts stopped and threw her to the ground. The guards bowed on their knees.

"As you ordered, we present you with Queen Kikyo. We beg you have your way with her, Koga." The guards stated as they stepped back.

Kagome looked up and faced the captain. Unlike the others, he had long black hair tied up in a ponytail with a tan-colored headband. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with black pants and leather straps wrapped near the hem. Around his waist was an iron belt that held his sword and iron coverings on his forearms.

Kagome tried her best not to blush. The captain was very muscular, boasting great strength and was quite handsome with his dark tan and gorgeous blue eyes, despite the blazing anger behind them.

"Kikyo," Koga started, "You've decided to grace us with your presence. How honored we must be."

The pirates laughed as Koga gave a mock bow to Kagome. He stared when she rose to her feet, staring firmly into his eyes.

"I keep trying to tell your men I am **not** Kikyo! I'm insulted you'd even associate me with her, but you've kidnapped the wrong person." Kagome reiterated.

"She's been talking that crap since we captured her, Koga." Ginta explained, getting tired of hearing it.

"And she expects us to buy it!" Another spoke up. "More than likely she's wearing a disguise and waiting for the right moment to attack us!"

Kagome was growing irritated, but still tried to keep her cool. "Kikyo doesn't have the patience for that. With her cruelty, she wouldn't have wasted a second killing off everyone here."

"Or so you'd have us think." Koga narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome's eyes returned to Koga's. "Just where are you going with that?"

Koga inched closer to Kagome and sniffed; his face stilled. Kagome's eyebrow shot up as she stared in curiosity as to why he was acting like a dog.

"You may vaguely resemble Kikyo, but I can tell by your scent you're not her. That bitch is capable of transforming herself completely, but she never had the sense to try and change her scent."

The captain smirked as he found his captive's face intriguing. "Surprised, huh? I am a wolf demon after all. You happen to be a servant to Kikyo, trying to entrap us. Since you look like her, you must be her sister."

**SLAP!**

All fell silent when a sharp noise echoed in the vast control room. The pirates witnessed Kagome silencing their captain with a fierce slap to the face. When the shock had passed, they became enraged and wished an immediate death upon her.

"It's insulting enough to think me her lackey, but her SISTER! That's degrading!" Kagome yelled.

Koga recovered and snarled at her. He straightened up and the room fell silent again in anticipation as he glared ferociously at his captive. He grabbed Kagome's kimono, lifting her off her feet and rammed his fist straight into her side, striking her ribs.

The crew rejoiced and commended their captain, laughing at Kagome as she fell to the ground, groaning in agony. Koga loomed over her, his face angry.

"That's only a taste of what you'll endure. You're not Kikyo, but you're in cahoots with her in someway!" Koga growled, then his smirk returned. "You shall be a guest on my ship. I welcome you to all facilities. Your powers are constrained by our charms so you won't be a threat to us.

"It shall serve as a last request. For when we reach our home, I will allow my men to each have their part in torturing you. Then when you beg for death, I shall be the one to fulfill your wish."

The room roared with the pirates' cheers, wishing they'd arrive home very soon, when the navigator alerted the crew.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! We got seven massive crafts approaching us! Repeat, seven massive crafts approaching! All of them red!"

The news distressed Koga and distracted him from Kagome. "Give distance!"

"5,000 kilometers and closing, captain! One craft accelerating forward!"

Koga ordered a visual on the screen, which was provided by the other spacecraft.

"Wolf-demon Tribe! This is Captain Ueda of the Ukato army! Under command of her exalted majesty, Queen Kikyo, we order your immediate surrender!"

Koga snarled, baring his fangs. "**Shit! It's the queen bitch's guards! ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK! MAN YOUR POSITIONS! MOVE! MOVE! NOW!"**

The announcement struck the pirates and sent them scrambling into their positions, manning the defenses and preparing for a quick escape. Once in position, they awaited Koga's orders.

Captain Ueda started to state his orders again when his eyes landed incredulously on Kagome. "What…? The wench is still alive? How in the bloody universe is that possible?" He exclaimed.

Curious eyes turned toward Kagome, who eyed them back with an irritated, "**NOW** do you believe me!" glare.

"If I'm alive after this, I'll explain to whoever will listen." Kagome stated.

Captain Ueda disagreed, "You will not, lowly peasant! I sentence you to death for your attempted assassination on her majesty, Queen Kikyo!"

The screen disappeared and the Ukato army advanced toward them, opening fire.

"Raise defense shield (cough) RETURN FIRE (cough!)" Koga ordered.

The pirate ship rained ammunition on the enemy. Within one hundred feet of the Ukato ships, the cannonballs and missiles separated into two hundred fireheads and struck the entire ship at once. The force from the explosion shook the pirate ship, pushing it backward. Ginta and Hakkaku stood on the piloting platform, shielding their eyes from the blinding light. They grinned triumphantly and brought their eyes back to see their victory.

The light and dust faded.

The Ukato spaceship remained unscathed!

"Wolf Demon Pirates! If you're going to strike my ship, inflict me with injurious blasts at the very least!" The captain jeered.

The pirates gawked and clamored in disbelief. Hiding his surprise behind his angered face, Koga ordered another greater round of fire, trying to restrain his coughing. Their weapons hailed on the enemy spacecrafts but to the pirates' dismay, the Ukato army advanced through! Missiles, cannonballs and lasers shot and hit them, but not one ounce of damage was done to the ships. The pirates' attacks soon came to a halt as their ammo was exhausted.

They stared in fear when the Ukato ships stopped their advancement. The pirates turned to their captain for orders; Koga's brain raced for a solution. Captain Ueda smiled maliciously and commanded his army to resume fire!

The army's missiles flew toward their opponents, hitting their shield and shaking the ship forcefully. Koga screamed for the shield's power to be heightened, waiting for the right moment to strike their weak point. After taking many more blows, he decided and gave the command for the use of the plasma cannon.

Ginta quickly manned the massive weapon and aimed it where Koga directed him.

"Position ready, Koga! Waiting on you!" He confirmed.

"**FIRE!"**

The cannon fired and a gigantic white and green blast shot toward its target, the force sharply pushing the ship back! It struck and a thunderous explosion followed!

Ginta had been thrown to the floor by the cannon's force. Snapping out of his gaze, he looked up through the window at the army spacecrafts. The dust cleared and all of the pirates' faces washed pallid.

The targeted ship was struck at full force but the area was only dented!

Koga looked closely at the damage to the army ship. From the dent, small cracks stretched from the struck area. They spread quickly throughout the ship, parts began to fall off. The severity of the cracks escalated and finally split the ship in half; seconds later it exploded and destroyed the ship beside it! Captain Ueda had first scorned their seemingly pathetic defense, but then cursed his enemies for taking out part of his fleet.

The pirates burst into cheers, praising Ginta for his success. He tried his best not to let his head swell as he absorbed the attention. Koga commended his subordinate but reminded everyone that they hadn't won yet.

Captain Ueda gave the command and the Ukato fleet rained fire on the pirate ship. Koga ordered the shield's power raised to the max. The fleet's firepower far surpassed the pirates' as the impact rattled the ship fiercely. They cried out to Koga, drawing his attention to their last defense.

The shield could not stand the attack any longer; it took all of the energy just to take the blows. It had faded from a glowing green to a faint hue, indicating its rapid weakening. Koga shouted a command to the pilots but it was drowned out by his coughing. A loud hack grasped the crew's attention, everyone casting worrisome glances at their leader.

Hakkaku turned from the controls seeing his captain leaning on the panel, wheezing.

"Yo! You alright, boss?"

Koga coughed more, struggling to speak. "_Get us out._" He coughed even harder. "_Tell Ryo to get us out!"_

His coughing calmed down and left him breathless. Koga looked up and found the pirates all staring at him in worry, drawing back as they saw his glare. Another missile hit the shield and shook the ship..

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CLOWNS WAITING FOR!** **I SAID 'RETREAT'! RYO, GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"**

The pirates scrambled to their positions. Their shield had taken all it could and faded as the last of its power exhausted. The Ukato fleet ceased fire and allowed their captain to have the honor. He opened fire on the pirate ship thrusters and right wing. Within the ship, the sound of distant exploding was heard. Afterward came a series of missiles raining upon the titanium exterior.

Koga snarled. "That son of a bitch! Damage report!"

"Thrusters at fifty-nine percent damage, Koga! The rest of the ship is sustaining!"

BOOM! BLAM! BOOOM!

"Update, thrusters at ninety-six percent damage! Lower east wing under critical damage!"

"Electrical systems are also damaged! Navigation systems have shut down!"

"Koga!" Ryo hollered, trying not panic. "Piloting controls are unoperational!"

Captain Ueda laughed as he saw the pandemonium inside the pirate ship. Another blast set off an explosion inside the ship and completely destroyed their thrusters. He allowed his subordinates to see their enemy's fear, laughing as they found it amusing and taunted the pirates.

"Captain Ueda," One of the soldiers spoke. "Let's send them all to hell, along with that rebellious wench, Kagome!"

"Aye, Captain, it would make her highness happy to see her enemies fry!" Another spoke with enthusiasm.

Captain Ueda smiled wickedly in agreement. He aimed a gigantic missile at the center of the pirate ship; the weapon would fire through the 50ft thick steel frame and the head would ignite and send a tsunami of fire inside the ship, incinerating everything inside.

"Prepare yourselves, wolf pirates! For you all shall burn in hell!"

The missile launched at mach 3 speed toward its target. The Ukato army watched in anticipation for impact. The missile was just 500 ft from the ship's wall when it was deflected and sent back to the army fleet! It hit one of the subordinate's ships and burned everyone inside, the vessel itself exploding minutes later!

"**What in bloody hell..!" **Ueda roared incredulously.

Koga and his crew gawked at the sight. They clamored as a blue aura surrounded the pirate ship. Koga's eyes turned and found Kagome standing beside the control panel, her hands in various Shinto positions.

"She overpowered our charms." Ginta uttered, staring.

Seconds later, the navigation systems were back online and the electrical systems had been repaired. The pilots looked at the other view of the ship and found the aura had thickened.

Koga kept gawking at Kagome. "**YOU'RE** doing all of this?"

Kagome teardropped. _Pretty dense, aren't you?_ "My aura will serve as your means of escape! Act now or else Ueda will strike again!"

The pirates looked questioningly at Koga, confused at what do as suspicions were still present. Hakkaku took a glance at the red ships and saw the lead one propel forward. He wasted no time in grabbing the controls and piloting the ship.

"Did you hear the damn woman! Ryo! Get the lead out and retreat!"

The pilots immediately complied and the ship fled away from the army fleet at top speed.

Captain Ueda snarled, "After them, fools! They must not escape with their lives!"

The Ukato army pursued the pirate ship at their captain's frantic roar. The soldiers opened fire on them; which Hakkaku evaded easily, those missiles that struck Kagome's aura were absorbed and converted into fuel. Captain Ueda screamed in rage, wondering how it was that the wolf pirates acquired such a power after exhausting their defenses. It hit him a second later that Kagome was aiding them. Muttering curses, he shot his most powerful lasers at the aura in an attempt to destroy it.

Kagome winced in her position as the lasers' force brought her pain, but she stood her ground. By the time the captain had used half of his ammunition, the wolf pirates' energy reserves had been fully charged.

"Damn that wench!" Ueda roared, continuing to fire at them, aiming at various places to find a weak point.

One of the pirates manning the defenses saw Kagome wince and strain as she was feeling the blows of the captain's lasers. Looking for a way to lighten her burden, an idea came to him.

"That woman's aura's working as our thrusters and shield, so if that's the case...

"Defense! Prepare to fire!" He summoned, and when things were in position…

"FIRE!"

Kagome's aura also provided them with ammunition, which flew at the Ukato army, breaking through their shields and hitting the ships! Koga was pleased at the turn of events and ordered his men to give their enemy hell. They happily obliged, sending their cannonballs, plasma blasts, everything they had raining down on them.

Koga loudly laughed mockingly at Captain Ueda, who appeared flabbergasted at the pirates' newfound favor. "HA! HA! Suck on **that**, Captain Asswipe!"

The captain seethed at Koga's gloat and swore to make him eat his words. He took aim to fire continuously at the aura when the pirate ship shot forward and separated into four streaks each going in opposite directions! The army ships halted, the soldiers searched all around the area before them, their eyes rested on the lead ship. They awaited orders, fearing to ask as they knew their captain was far from happy.

Ueda gnashed his teeth, his breathing hard as his eyes stared before him. His radar had detected four crafts speeding off, which divided into four more in the distance. Confused as to what action to take, he stayed in place.

"**FUCK!" **Ueda yelled in frustration.

The soldiers blinked. "Her majesty ain't gonna wanna hear this."

Aboard the pirate ship, the crew burst into loud cheers in celebration of their victory. Kagome's aura dissipitated. Using much of her energy to sustain it, she leaned onto the control panel. Several of them lightly punched her shoulders lightheartedly, complimenting her powers and thanking her for saving their asses. She smiled nervously, wondering if they still planned on killing her later. They made way for Koga as he approached Kagome with a smirk.

"While Captain Blowhard was screaming at you, I heard him say something about your attempt on Kikyo's life. That true?"

"Is it?" One spoke up, interested in hearing Kagome's story. "You promised to explain to whoever would listen, and we're listening."

All the rough eyes focusing on her made Kagome nervous. She noticed they seemed a bit softer this time since she saved them. Kagome explained it wasn't an intended assassination, Kikyo had attacked her and she was merely acting in self-defense.

"She got wounded pretty badly then whined about it like a spoiled princess." Kagome smirked.

Her comment emitted laughter from the pirates. She went on to explain how she was seeking the last shard of the Shikon no Tama to avenge the slaughter of her village and adopted grandmother as well as dethrone Kikyo. Kagome's solemn voice hung in the silence. She glanced up at the pirates and saw their faces softened with much sympathy.

"I apologize." Koga stated. "I thought you were Kikyo's subordinate, but it's obvious you wouldn't be caught dead with her."

The rest of the crew gave apologies as well, feeling just awful for thinking she was related to Kikyo.

Kagome gave a small smile with a teardrop. "You guys aren't still gonna kill me…are you?"

"After you just saved our asses? Hell no!" Ryo exclaimed with a huge grin. "We're on your side right, Koga? Koga?"

They turned to their captain and found him coughing again. It didn't phase the pirates too much until the coughs grew harsher, then they became even more concerned. Koga had difficulty breathing and fell onto his knees, gasping and wheezing when he had finally stopped.

"You okay now, Koga?" Hakkaku asked after summoning someone to get Koga some water.

Koga inhaled deep and heavy as he tried to catch his breath. He was presented with a bowl of water, but went into another sporadic coughing fit as he reached for it. Koga leaned on the floor, hacking fiercely.

Blood poured onto the marble.

Kagome watched in horror as more streamed from his mouth with each hack. Several of the pirates gathered their captain as his eyes rolled up then fell unconscious from lack of air, running behind Ginta and Hakkaku out of the control room. The others went about their business, cleaning up the blood on the floor.

Kagome stood staring at the entrance, worrying for Koga. Wondering where they might've taken him, she wandered around the ship.

oooooooooooooooooooo Author's Notes oooooooooooooooooooo:

(4/11/06 (bows) I apologize for all the typos, I was in a hurry to deliever this to Minmay-chan.) Thanks again for reading! If my reviews don't shoot up, its good to know my ratings are still climbing! This one's for you, Minmay-chan as well as everyone else who asked for more!

Arigatou gozaimasu de gozaru! See y'all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of my InuYasha sci-fi fanfic. Truth be told, I was tempted to wait several more months before updating this, mainly because I was mad I didn't get the reviews I was expecting. Normally, when people say they like your story, the author would expect them to say so in the following chapter.

But I'll let it go. I just lost sight on my reasons for writing this fic. Lynn-Minmay-imouto-chan fell in love with it, so that's reason enough to continue with it. Plus, I just wanted to write a really good InuYasha science-fiction, I don't see many of those. Also, I wanna get those one-thousand-plus reviews I see other fan-authors get!

Straight up, everyone, if you like the story and you want to see more, please TELL ME! Reviews encourages authors to keep going!

Alright, my call-to-action speech is over. Onward with the science-fiction/ fantasy/ action-adventure and whatever other genre I can think of! Have-a-little-faith-in-me-san, thank you a million for giving me the ultra-empowering review I wanted and needed. Because of that, I dedicate this chapter to you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bakudai Kakera  
****Chapter 4**

Kagome looked out through the windows as the ship sailed on through space to the pirates' home planet. She saw a few other spacecrafts come up the path; a luxury cruise ship caught her attention as she anticipated the pirates' reaction. The pirate ship came in sight and the cruise ship immediately readied its defenses for attack.

Ryo signaled for them to be at ease; they were in no mood for looting and terrorizing. The cruise ship's crew, as well as their captain, looked puzzled as such as thing was unheard of. They stayed on guard, thinking it was a trick but saw the pirates had almost completely passed them by and made no attempt to attack. The captain found the situation strange, but was no fool to provoke them to wrath.

Kagome watched as the cruise ship sped away. She didn't understand the pirates' behavior, thinking maybe they'd want to loot for the fun of it. They went about their business, tending to whatever duties they had as if all was well. However, since Koga had fallen ill, the atmosphere inside the ship was quite melancholic. The pirates trying their best not to let it affect them.

Kagome walked about aimlessly. She didn't know how long it would be until they reached their destination and decided to get familiar with the ship. As she turned a corner, Kagome found one of the pirates mopping the floor, whistling a merry tune. He seemed a little older than the others, appearing in his early forties.

He glanced up and found her staring at him. "What ye ogle at, young lass? Ne'er seen a swab swabbin' the deck?"

Kagome blinked, apologizing for her rudeness. "No, it's just everyone else around here looks down, but you're kind of cheery."

The pirate straightened up, his features softening. "Ah, ye wonder where me concern for the captain Koga be, do ye? Well, tears and lookin' downcast ain't gonna help 'im none. The captain be avertin' the path to Davy Jone's locker many a time. A strong one he is and will recover in the best shape, he will."

He smirked proudly but Kagome could see it was a false face. Seeing that shesaw through him, the pirate sighed in defeat.

"I be poor at hidin' the truth, eh lass?"

Kagome looked sympathetic. "I know you're all still worried about your captain, sir. Men don't show it like women do, but you still worry."

The pirate gave a little smirk at her concern. "Indeed ye don't affiliate with Kikyo. Ye are too kindly opposed to the brazen demoness."

He quickly finished up his work and leaned on his mop, looking down at the cleaned floor.

"Aye, ye speak truthfully as I do false. I worry greatly for the captain Koga. I fear for him as well." His voice grew quiet.

"But it's okay, right? He's a very strong demon who's lived through a lot, he'll be over this very soon." Kagome beamed with hope.

The pirate wanted to accept her optimism but shook his head and waved his hand, dismissing the statement.

"Nay, lass, nay. I speak falsely again. The words were merely to give me comfort. The captain Koga spoke the same words many a moon ago, not willin' to be brought down by any force. In actuality, he grows weaker and weaker with each cough, and the full blown attacks wreak devastation upon his body. The captain coughed a great deal, but ne'er before had he brought up blood such as what we had just seen. I be fearful Koga will not be much longer for this world, I do."

The pirate looked up and found Kagome's hand on his shoulder. Upon questioning her, he found he had been trembling at little and she just tried to calm him some.

"Many thanks for your kindness. Well, I shan't be dallyin', young lass, much more work than this." Tipping his cap to her, he took his mop and bucket and went off to his other duties.

Kagome continued her tour of the pirate ship, watching as others passed by. She came across the kitchen, trying not to be so amused that its interior was so elaborate and shiny whereas the rest of the ship was not.

"No wonder they're all so built." Kagome joked to herself. "I bet they eat very well."

"As well we should, young'un! A wolf pirate must be well nourished for looting and pillaging!"

Kagome was startled by the loud voice and was gently moved to the side by the cook as he entered the kitchen. He was a tall fellow, heavyset with a big Buddha belly. The cook looked down at Kagome, who smiled up at him nervously with a teardrop. He chuckled and patted her shoulder, a broad smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, little missy. I'm the gentle one here, I'm not rough like the others. Well, unless you try to take my dinner away! AHAHAHA!"

The cook's bellowing laughter made Kagome a little more nervous, but eased her at the same time. She started to leave as he got started cooking for the crew, when she stopped and asked where the captain's quarters were.

"It's down the hall right outside the door here. It's the fourth door at the end of the hall to your left. Why? Do you wish to see the captain, missy?"

The cook saw Kagome's compassion for him; he made the captain's favorite dish and gave it to her to give to him. Kagome followed his directions and as she reached the end of the hall, peeked around the corner. She found Hakkaku leaving the room. He sighed heavily, his face dark and downcast. Hakkaku bowed his head, uttered something under his breath. Kagome watched quietly as he walked down the hall, hearing him sniffle.

_He must've been praying. _Kagome thought sadly.

She approached the door and very carefully opened it. The room was dark and looked like a hospital. All kinds of medical equipment filled the shelves along with various medicines, herbs and notes for different remedies. There were even several amulets and magical charms accompanied by two spell books on a table beside the shelf. Kagome stared at them all.

"Koga must be **very **sick for all this to be here. Is he as bad as that pirate said?"

"_Worse_."

A quiet raspy voice startled her from her audible thoughts. To her side was Koga, his hair let down from its ponytail, and laying atop a bed of silk coverings, his head resting on a large soft pillow. His blue narrowed eyes glowed dully in the dark as they peered at Kagome. Koga's glare softened when he saw her looking a little scared.

"_Don't worry, I won't bite you." _Koga said feebly.

"I don't suppose you could even if you wanted." Kagome replied softly.

She sat beside his bed when Koga turned away, trying his best to suppress another cough. Kagome was about to offer the food when he went into another hacking fit, blood dripping from his hand covering his mouth. Koga heaved fiercely, wiping the blood with a fresh cloth beside him. Kagome saw five others in a bin at the head of his bed, all of them heavily stained red. Koga hunched over, his face grimacing tightly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Does it hurt badly?" Kagome asked in pity.

"Like hell." Koga managed to answer, falling against onto his pillow.

He glanced to his side and found Kagome offering him the dish, noting her smile.

"I thought you might be hungry. The cook told me this was your favorite."

Koga eyed her and the food, then turned away. Kagome blinked in confusion; she had heard his stomach rumble and indicated he was hungry.

"Captain?" She asked, hinting.

"No."

Kagome questioned him but Koga repeated his answer. She put the bowl aside and checked for a fever, moving his headband out of the way. He stared up at her, wondering where she got the gall to do that, then tried not to blush at Kagome's soft hands.

"You've got a bad fever." Kagome concluded. "You've got to eat, otherwise it'll get worse."

Once again Kagome presented him with the food again, but Koga held up his hand in refusal.

"I don't want it."

Kagome stared, wondering, then listened his voice. Earlier, the captain's voice boomed with power, lively amidst his illness. Now it was listless, almost destitute.

Koga took note of Kagome's silence. He saw she was still there, looking at him.

"You're not offended, are you?" He asked, wondering why she had such a pitiful look in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "No, you don't sound well. I know you're sick, but your voice just now...

"It sounded as if you've lost your will to live."

Kogafell silent.

"You've got good intuition."

Kagome was shocked. "What? Why? Why would you want to die?"

Koga looked back at Kagome curiously, intrigued by her sudden concern for him. Kagome misinterpreted his visage, thinking he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves. That's just unsettling to hear." Kagome apologized. "Why do you want to die? You're a captain. Your men need you."

Koga answered solemnly, "I've been like this for a while. My men don't need a burden for a captain. I'd have said dead-weight but that would've gotten you uptight again."

Koga paused again, thinking he felt another coughing fit coming and tried to force it down. He waited a couple of minutes, then calmly exhaled when he thought it had passed.

_I'm gonna regret that. They always come back worse. _"I'm alright before you ask... I suppose you've been wondering how I got like this?"

"It's not my business, but I was curious." Kagome answered. "I'm sure a pirate wouldn't tell their business to just anyone."

Koga flashed a weak smirk. "For someone who whipped Kikyo's ass, you're quite humble, Kagome, was it?"

She looked down at her hands, nodding. Something about the captain and his smooth voice made her face flush pink.

"Yes, you remembered?" Kagome tried to think of something to say.

"You hollered it so clearly it rang in my ears." Koga joked, thinking it'd lighten the atmosphere.

"Me and my men weren't always pirates. We lived on a planet called iImakaou as tribespeople. We were a rough bunch but overall we were a peaceful people; we didn't go around looking for trouble. Then the Queen Bitch showed up and tried to take over our world. It'd have been one thing if she had simply forced us all off the land, but she went about killing everyone in her way. To hell if they were willing to live as her servants, Kikyo didn't even find them worthy of that. Needless to say war broke out since we weren't gonna take that. We fought like hell, but in the end, we lost. Those that had survived flew into exile underground.

"Kikyo abandoned iImakaou after not even four years. We found out that she wanted the planet for its resources for her empire. iImakaou was also well-known for its jewels and precious stones; she took them for her own wants. Those four years of living in hiding were harsh and many died. We scrounged whatever resources were left behind, built a craft and searched for a new place to live. When our food and supplies ran low, we started looting to survive. We never killed our victims; I swore never stain my hands with innocent blood. I wouldn't be like Kikyo.

"Anyway, back to your question, we crossed paths with Kikyo some years later and decided to get revenge for our suffering. We raided her mothership and did battle. Her soldiers killed many of my crew but it seemed like we had the gods' favor. Seeing as we took out a lot of them, it seemed that way. But then they set a massive fire and retreated to their escape pods, Kikyo had set her ship for self-destruct. My men made it back to our craft and were about to take off, when I saw one of my firstmates, Ginta, was missing. Without a thought for my own safety, I went back on Kikyo's ship and found him in her quarters under a pile of equipment that had fallen on him. The room was filled with smoke so I barely saw him. I got him out just as the stuff in there exploded. We got back to our ship and hightailed it outta there just as Kikyo's mothership detonated.

"Several days later, I came down with a fever and was bed-ridden for two days. For a month after that, my body was so stiff and sore I could barely move around without help. I was fine after that, with no ailments for three weeks. I had thought that was the end of it, but it was all just beginning...

"At first, it just felt as if my throat was just dry, but it worsened. A cough, another some time later. This went on for eight days. Then I started coughing so bad I couldn't breathe. When I started hacking up several ounces of blood at a time, I was convinced I had some kind of disease. Hakkaku and Ginta were brought up as doctors and medicine men in our tribe and tried to cure me, but they couldn't even decipher what I had. My symptoms acted too sporadically and spontaneous. My men began to fear for my life and sought out other doctors. Each time I got near one, my symptoms toned down and were dismissed as signs of a minor infection. They would later come back, ten times worse than before. Five years have gone by since then."

Koga paused after talking so much, trying to further suppress another cough.

His hair covered his eyes, "I'm not going to live much longer. I'm only getting worse; I'm wasting away by the hour. I have no desire to stay and be grievance. I already spoke with Hakkaku. When I die, he'll take my place as captain. I can do nothing further for my crew."

The room fell silent again. Koga figured Kagome was saddened with his decision. He started to speak to ease her mind when he found she was at the table mixing medicines together.

Koga sighed. "Medicines won't do me any good, Kagome. This disease repels any I take. Whatever you're making isn't going to help me."

Kagome continued mixing. "If your desire is to die, captain, I've no choice but to respect it. Just the same, I can't allow you to die in pain."

She handed Koga a small bowl with vapors streaming from it. Kagome smiled to herself when he sniffed the liquid and looked at her curiously.

"It's a remedy my grandmother taught me. It'll soothe your throat and at least make your coughing less painful." Kagome said, hoping it would be of some help to him.

Koga stared at Kagome. The look in his eyes was soft and warm, and for once second... seemed longing. Koga blinked in embarassmentwhen hesaw her raising a curious eyebrow at him. Realizing he was staring, he lowered his eyes to the bowl, looking at the liquid inside.

"Thanks for you company, but I'd like to be alone now."

Kagome nodded, heading toward the door.

"Captain?"

"...What?"

"No one wants to be a grievance to anyone they care about. I understand your reasons for wanting to die, but I have to say they're very one-sided."

Koga glanced up at Kagome, her words tugging at him. "How do you figure that?"

"Your feelings are told from your point of view. How can your men think of you as a burden or a dead-weight when they went out of their way to try and find a cure for you? I talked with one of them and he was very worried about your condition. He tried to hide it, but I could hear him sound asif he would cry. As I was walking here, I saw Hakkaku saying a prayer for you, he was little more open and let outhis tears."

Koga remained silent.

"I can tell you're a great man, captain. Your men know it too; that's why they don't want to lose you. When your time comes, then nothing more can be done. In the meantime, you should stay with them a while longer."

She said her piece and left the room. Koga still said nothing, but was touched by those kind words. He drank the medicine, finding its sweet peppermint taste soothing.

Kagome walked down the halls, resuming her tour of the pirate ship. She came across a room, appearing to be an indoor garden with thick glass windows giving a grand view of space. Wanting to give her feet a rest, Kagome entered and sat under an oak tree, looking the stars.

Hakkaku walked in the room, carrying a large plate of barbequed meat and grumbling about the cook making fun of his mohawk. He shoved a rib into his mouth when he saw Kagome. He gave a casual greeting and sat next to her, placing the plate beside him. The delicious smell of the meat caused Kagome's stomach to growl. She remembered she hadn't eaten anything since being kidnapped.

"You hungry, Kagome? Have some." Hakkaku offered, seeing she couldn't keep her eyes off the plate.

Kagome thanked him and wolfed down half the meat. The wolf pirate stared incredulously as she ate, and when she finally got her fill.

"I'd have lost an arm in there!" He exclaimed.

Kagome caught herself and apologized for eating so much. Hakkaku thought nothing of it; he was happy he had enough to spare. Ginta later dropped in on them, teasingly asking if he was "interrupting anything".

* * *

Captain Ueda hurriedly made his way to Queen Kikyo's throne roomas ordered. She had sounded rather angry about something and he dared not provoke her further. Her doors opened upon his arrival.

"Enter, Captain." The queen summoned.

Ueda did as ordered, walking down the long red carpet. Kikyo's eyes were cold and still, her face like stone; the captain felt a jolt in his spine but retained his composure. He stopped before her throne and bowed.

"Her Majesty summons me?"

"Yes, she does, Captain." Kikyo's voice contradicted her appearance.

An icy smile curled her lips. "Be at ease, Captain Ueda. I am in good spirits now. Come."

Kikyo lead him into another room where she hadrelocated the Shikon no Tama. The jewel rested on a red silken pillow atop a crystal pillar. It glowed vividly upon Kikyo's arrival. Captain Ueda watched as the queen caressed and worshipped the jewel, asking it if had missed her. The Shikon no Tama's glow slowly flashed twice, as if answering her. It then turned red with swirls of black for five seconds and returned to its original pinkish white.

"I see," Kikyo uttered, pleased. "It is finally finished."

She looked behind her and found the captain standing idly by. Kikyo called him to stand beside her; he would have a better view of what he was to see.

"I beg your pardon, exalted one," Ueda spoke subserviently, "But why has her Majesty chosen this captain for the privilege of being in the presence of the Shikon no Tama? I am most unworthy."

The Shikon no Tama hovered above Kikyo's palm, shining. Kikyo smiled euphorically as the jewel communicated with her.

"In regards to your question, you are my most faithful and trusted servant. Those who have served me so devotedly earn my trust. As for you, Captain Ueda, I decided you deserved a reward for diligence in carrying out my will within my empire.

Ueda smiled humbly and bowed, "I am most honored, your excellency. What is it her highness dubbed me worthy to witness?"

"My gaining more power." Kikyo responded with a devious grin.

"The Shikon no Tama has decided to grant me the ability to see all through its eyes. I have regained my telepathic powers in a sense. Tell me, Captain, do you recall the skirmish between your men and the wolf-demon pirates five years ago?"

"Yes, my queen. That dog, Koga, indulged in mocking me for our defeat." Ueda hissed at his new nickname "Captain Asswipe"

The queen's chuckle brought him out of his seething. "Would you like to see the wolf captain suffer for taunting you?"

"I would, Majesty. Any being that would taunt the great monarch, I would love to see them **die**." Ueda emphasized.

Kikyo's wicked smile grew.

"Then you shall receive your wish, loyal captain. I have heard years ago that wolves are holders of some mystical powers. I am unfamiliar with this myth, but I assume they're to be discovered upon catching one. I plan to see for myself if such a myth is true."

"Ah I see, Majesty." Ueda chimed. "You plan to wear his skin as a cloak to gain whatever powers he may possess."

Kikyo teardropped and stared in space as that was not what she had in mind. She regained her wicked visage when she reconsidered it.

"Not my exact sentiment, but at the same time, a very good suggestion. You may have the pelt as a trophy if you so desire." She enjoyed seeing Ueda's anticipation as the glowing jewel allowed her a view of Koga lying asleep in his bed.

"There is something else I require of him."

"Will you shut up, Hakkaku! I dropped a meinin there! I didn't even see the handle!" Ginta hollered in embarrassment.(A/N: one mein equals twenty-five cents)

"You nearly gave your mama a heart attack, Ginta! When you stand on the toilet,watch what you're doing. Don't flush yourself into the next county! HA HA!" Hakkaku taunted, laughing louder ashis comradefumed.

Ginta glanced at Kagome and found her trying very hard to hold back her laughter. A few snickers escaped her when she met his comical frown.

"Who's side are you on anyway, Kagome?"

She let out her laughter. "I'm sorry, but that's too funny!"

Hakkaku rubbed it in more. "Isn't it though? He'sour villageidiot!"

"At least I didn't get wasted on plum wine during the New Moon Festival and ran streaking in the swamp and told a crocodile his mother was hot!" Ginta retaliated, resulting in Kagome nearly dying with laughter.

Hakkaku twitched in mortification as he remembered that. Kagome listened to the two wolves slam each other with more embarrassing memories while eating another rib. She tried not to laugh too hard when they remembered putting several layers of make up on Koga's body as he slept.

"Man, did he kick our asses that day!" Hakkaku laughed.

"Yeah, then he stuck us both in the washing machine during the spin cycle!" Ginta howled.

The wolves shifted from dissing each other to reminiscing of their good times with Koga.

Kagome found it nice. "I figured the entire crew was close to the captain, but you three seem particularly tight."

Hakkaku and Ginta fell silent, their smiles weakening. Ginta's eyes blinked repeatedly as he tried to fight tears from forming. Hakkaku tried to pull the both of them together.

"I'm sorry, I must not know when to shut up." Kagome apologized, fearing she had hit a sensitive spot.

"No, no, it's not that, Kagome." Ginta spoke up after collecting himself. "It's just that's kinda the problem; the three of us are really tight-knit."

"Yeah," Hakkaku added, his tone downcast, "We're the best medics in the pack, but we never could find a cure for Koga. We couldn't even at least ease his pain."

Kagome felt for them as they looked on at space. "The rest of the crew seems like their taking the captain's ailment pretty well, or at least, they're trying to."

"We're all really shook up about Koga. Everyone else is gonna lose a great captain. Me and Hakkaku are gonna lose a great brother."

That caught Kagome by surprise. "He's your brother? Blood brother?"

Ginta and Hakkaku's faces brightened, beaming with pride. "Yup, eldest brother. Ginta and I are twins."

"I guess Hakkaku chose his mohawk so people could tell you two apart." Kagome joked. "So which one's the baby?"

"The unpotty-trained one." Hakkaku pointed his thumb at Ginta.

He sat up proudly amidst the taunt, bragging smugly. "Maybe so, but out of the three of us, I was mama's favorite."

Steam puffed from Hakkaku's head. "You're the runt, Ginta! Of course, she had to give you extra attention! That doesn't make you her favorite! Where'd you get that idea anyway?"

Ginta kept his smug grin. "I had the most sense. I wasn't likely to go streaking and bringing a crocodile into the family line."

Kagome and Ginta cracked up when Hakkaku screamed "let it go!". Ginta got even more smug and threw in several comments about his brother's "anatomy", lack thereof. Next thing he knew, Hakkaku had him in a headlock and giving him a rough noogie. Kagome watched as they got into a playful scuffle, finding it a little cute.

_They look like two puppies playing...and biting each other's ears. How adorable. _She chuckled.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Ginta and Hakkaku froze in place as a scream echoed loudly throughout the ship. It sounded again, even louder. They and Kagome rushed to the entrance when Ryo and three others ran down the hall past them.

"Ryo! What's going on? Are we under attack?" Hakkaku shouted.

"Hakkaku! Ginta! Come quickly! It's Koga! He's having another attack!"

They hurried to the captain's quarters. Kagome followed close behind, feeling that jolt in her stomach again and sensing evil was present.

The pirates arrived at the door, finding a crowd near the entrance. Ryo barked for them to make way for the pack doctors, then stopped when a red light shone outside the door. Ryo's instincts held him in place as he knew something was not right.

"What the hell is that-"

The light darkened blood red and Koga shrieked. Ignoring his instincts, Ryo unsheathed his sword and ran inside the room. Others followed then immediately stopped.

A dome of evil energy swirled with red and black around Koga's bed. Inside it, the captain laid, grimacing and gnashing his teeth harshly as he clutched his chest and strained in pain.

The other pirates stared in fear at the dome, their instincts screaming 'danger'. Ryo saw his captain was in pain and charged at the dome. His sword struck its surface andupon impact, Ryo was electrified by its negative energy and repelled, being thrown against the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious, his body steaming.

Ginta and Hakkaku made their way into the room with Kagome behind them. Sensing the evil aura, they got the magic charms and spells to break the dome, but had no effect. They tried again and were repelled in the same way as Ryo, but avoided impact with the wall.

"What kind of evil is this?" The pirates exclaimed, fearful.

The dome's power grew as did its size. Upon the dome pulsing, Koga's eyes flew open and strained even harsher, his grip on his chest tightening as his pain escalated. The pirates looked on in anguish. They wanted to help their captain, but could not get near him. Shrieks escaped Koga as the red and black energies flashed. Ginta tried to figure out what exactly was happening when he looked closely.

"What...! Something's moving in his chest!" He shouted.

Everyone looked and saw something inside Koga's chestpushing against his hand, trying to escape! He pushed back to keep it down, screaming in agony as it defied him and forced itself against his hand.

"Koga!" Hakkaku screamed.

"My heart...!" Koga struggled. "Something-**AHHH**!- Something's grabbing my heart!"

The crew's fright heightened as blood trickled from the edge of Koga's mouth.

Kikyo stood before the red and black Shikon no Tama, tightening and slackening her fist and watching Koga writhe and scream. Ueda watched in pleasure at his queen's enjoyment.

"That looks like fun, Majesty." Ueda remarked.

Kikyo chuckled in affirmation. "It is, Captain. Try it."

The power temporarily turned over to him, Ueda made weak gripping gestures and watched Koga react. A malicious smile spreading across his face, he opened his palm and allowed Koga a break. Just when he had caught his breath, Ueda savagely tightened his fist and twisted it sharply side to side! Blood sputtered from Koga's mouth as he shrieked at the top of his lungs and was thrown side to side of the bed, his grip on his chest so tight, his claws tore into his skin!

Ueda laughed in amusementas his queen reclaimed her power.

"I told you it was fun! Five years of waiting and it has paid off."

"Waiting, my queen?"

"Yes," Kikyo explained, "I had heard of the wolf's mythical powers and wished to see for myself if the claims where true. However, it lies only within the alpha male of the pack and one must go through painstaking lengths to weaken its defenses in order to obtain its powers. So I planned this early; knowing Koga would never abandon a member of his tribe, let alone his brother, I made that underling fall confined inside my quarters.

"I had my potions burn so that he would easily intake the potion's vapors and ashes. They would then mix with his blood and ferment into a fine potion that would allow me to remove his heart, the source of the wolf's power. The ailments Koga suffered were not only to weaken him so it would be easier, but to provide me with entertainment."

Kikyo and the captain laughed maliciously.

"Enough. Our play is over. **Give me your heart, wolf-demon, Koga!**"

Koga's eyes widened to their fullest, his fangs gnashed hard enough to crack and he tore at his bed as his pain escalated to it highest! He was pulled off of the bed by his chest as Kikyo attempted to rip out his heart! Koga resisted the queen's malevolent power and pushed his hand down on his chest as hard as possible.

Kikyo frowned at his resistance and squeezed tightly, twisting relentlessly. The pirates watched helplessly as Koga was thrown about his bed, his screams growing weak. Kagome's thoughts ran frantically through her head, trying to think of someway to help him. Upon thinking she heared something, she calmed down and listened carefully.

_Stop resisting me, vile beast. Your life belongs to me! **Give me your heart!**_

"Kikyo!"

The name stirred the pirates. "What!"

"It's Kikyo! She's trying to kill him!"

Kagome approached the dome, her pure aura warding off its dark energy. She got inside it and knelt beside Koga; his eyes were weakly rolled up, his strength almost exhausted, blood streaming from his mouth and his breathing shallow and irregular.

The sight did everything to fuel Kagome's wrath.

Kikyo tried again, taking advantage of her victim's exhaustion. The dark red aura of the Shikon no Tama expanded, then clashed violently with a flicker with a bluish-white aura.

"What is this?" Kikyo exclaimed.

She blew it off, thinking it to be Ginta and Hakkaku using a stronger spell and took hold of Koga's heart again. The other aura clashed again with hers and slowly began to pry away the queen's grip.

The queen looked in surprise, and snarled.

"**Almighty Shikon no Tama, multiply your immense powers and GRANT ME MY DESIRE**"

The queen clenched her other fist and took Kagome's body in a crushing grip. Her body constrained, Kagome's aura dissipitated from the dome and the Shikon no Tama. She winced at the pain as the constraint tightened. Koga was barely breathing; he was using the last of his power to fight Kikyo, but his hand could do nothing more than cover his chest. Koga was lifted up from the bed again, shouting with agony as the skin above his heart began to tear.

Kagome grew enraged as she was forced to watch the horrible scene.

_This is the very thing I'm fighting to prevent! I can't let Koga die! Kayura-sama, please help me! I can't let Kikyo have her way! I can't! **I WON'T!** _

Kagome invoked her powers and with her prayer, the silver amulet reacted. It shone brilliantly as each of its seven holes filled with a white light, flashed and amplified her aura one-hundredfold! Kagome chanted while positioning her hands and fingers in rapid Shinto positions and with the final position, expelled her aura outward! The dome was instantly purified and Koga was released.

The evil energy surrounding the Shikon no Tama sparked and electrocuted Kikyo's hands! Captain Ueda distanced her and himself from the jewel as it flashed erratically before exploding into a destructive blast, demolishing the room! Ueda's shield flickered as it took a great beating from the jewel's power.

"Queen Kikyo! My queen, are you alright?" He inquired with worry as he helped the monarch to her feet.

Kikyo swayed, growling. She opened her eyes and stared at her hands, raw and bleeding heavily, smoke streaming and hissing from her burnt skin.

Ueda was horrified. "Majesty, you are injured! I shall summon the royal physician immediately!"

The captain swiftly took off. Kikyo stared at her injuries in bewilderment.

"Why...Why has the Shikon no Tama lashed me? What..?"

Kikyo recalled and saw there were two auras combined as one. It hit her; another aura had interfered with hers. There was only one person who's power rivaled her own.

"Impossible...! It's impossible!" Kikyo gasped in disbelief. "Kagome can't be...! I burned her alive! How in the bloody hell did she survive!"

Kikyo's face showed violent rage as she figured out the answer.

"**Kayura...! That damned Kayura must have saved her...!**"

* * *

Koga laid, regaining his breath after being freed from Kikyo's grip. He feebly looked up at Kagome and his crew gathering around him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a fierce cough came out, followed by blood. Koga's eyes rolled up and shut, falling consciousness. Again the pirates panicked, then even more so as their captain's skin grew pale. Ginta immediately checked to see what was going inside Koga's body.

His face went pallid at the readings. "There's something freaky going on with his blood!"

Kagome took a look at the machine readings and nearly panicked herself, hurriedly summoning the amulet again.

"What's going on now? I thought you got Kikyo off him!" One of the pirates yelled.

Kagome's aura engulfed Koga and served as life support.

"It's not over yet," She gravely explained, "Kikyo had created some kind of potion with his blood to take out his heart. Now that there's no use for it, the captain's blood is turning into poison!"

Kagome requested that everyone, save Ginta and Hakkaku, leave her in peace so she could concentrate. They waited anxiously for hours before she emerged from the captain's room, exhausted. It had taken most of her energy to save Koga; whatever blood that was beyond purification had to manually be drained from his body, unfortunately, it was a large amount. The wolf captain had just barely evaded death.

Several days passed. Koga had fallen into a coma and still hadn't awakened. Kagome helped care for him, praying he would live.

"Hey, Hakkaku, I just finished that upgrade in the boiler room you wanted." Ryo said walking into the firstmate's room. "Has Koga woken up yet?" His tone softened.

Hakkaku's eyes looked solemnly through his window. "He's been comatose for five days. Looks like he's going for six."

Ryo looked away, sighing in disappointment. "Damn. By the way, you may wanna check up on that woman. She's been really down since then. She was hangin' out in the control room last I saw her."

Hakkaku peeked inside the control room and found Kagome standing at the panel, starting off into space.

"Kagome?" He got her attention. "Are you okay?"

Kagome paused before answering him. "Yeah...no."

"What's the matter?"

She sighed. "I want to stay and wait until the captain wakes up, whenever that may be. But after saving his life, it reminded me of my mission to stop Kikyo. If I don't, she'll do that and worse to others. I'm also feeling bad because I was starting to feel at home with you all. I'd feel awful if I just took off without saying anything to the captain before he woke up."

The two stayed quiet, Hakkaku trying to think of something to ease Kagome's dilemma.

"Good grief, Hakkaku! You're already red in the face! Just kiss her already!"

Hakkaku fumed in embarrassment as his brother entered the room after peeking inside. Kagome laughed as they got into another little argument, though it made her feel even worse about having to leave. Hakkaku informed Ginta of Kagome's situation. Ginta looked just as disappointed as her when Kagome's amulet caught his eye.

"Where'd you get that necklace, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at it. "Oh, a goddess gave it to me. She was the one who had saved me from Kikyo and gave me this should I get in situation I can' handle on my own."

She held it close, thanking Kayura for helping her.

The name rang inside Ginta and Hakkaku's ears, their eyes widening in fear.

"Kagome? Did you say, 'Kayura-sama'?"

"Yeah, why?"

The two wolves' faces went blank, as did the others who happened to overhear everything. Ryo pointed at the two, saying the goddess would be angry at them for kidnapping Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome?" Hakkaku asked, nervously. "If you run into Kayura-sama, you think you could tell her we're REAL sorry for mistaking you for Kikyo and nabbing you? I mean, just put in a good word for us that we're not bad guys?"

_I'd prefer if you told me yourselves, but sure, I'll forgive you._

The pirates froze at sound the voice. Outside the large window was Kayura, sitting upon a shooting star and waving cheerfully at them all. The other pirates gathered in the control room hearing Kayura was present. Kagome waved back happy to see her, then griped that the goddess had sent her on her way and failed to give her directions to Awakioa.

"I know. That's how I arranged it, Kagome."

Kagome stared. "You what?"

Kayura explained she didn't tell Kagome how to get to Awakioa because if she had, Kagome would've gone that route and would never have met the wolf-pirates. The goddess had heard the pirates' heart-wrenching prayers for Koga and sent Kagome to rid him of Kikyo's hold. She wondered why Kayura didn't do it, for a goddess it would be no trouble.

"A goddess cannot do what humans must. Your aura is still in development, it grows stronger when it is used to aid those in need. By you saving Koga, it is now at level 4 power. You'll be able to do much greater things now with less help from me. And as a bonus, you've made great allies."

Kagome agreed; the pirates did the same, not wanting to do anything to get the goddess angered. Kayura then pulled out a set of keys and hit the unlock button. Kagome's ship appeared behind her.

"On your way, Kagome." Kayura said, her tone kindly as she knew of Kagome's dilemma. "Koga has been under Kikyo's power for so long. He'll be fine after he is rested, but you've no time to waste. Be on your way to Awakioa."

The goddess gave Kagome the keys and took off on her shooting star, waving. Kagome waved back, then noticed the pirates watching in anticipation.

"Huh?"

"Wait for it..." Ryo said mischievously.

Kayura flew farther when she got distracted by a sparkling nebulae.

KLONG!

And flew into the side of the luxury cruise ship that passed several hours ago.

"I'm okay!" Kayura said, giving an "OK" sign.

The pirates broke out in laughter as the ship sailed on with the goddess stuck to it.

"You heard Kayura-sama, Kagome. You gotta go and take out that bitch of a queen!" The pirates spoke up.

It wasn't until Kayura had left that Kagome realized she still had no idea how to get to Awakioa. Fortunately, the pirates did; they flew there for the annual food and music festivals. Kagome was given a very detailed map of Kayura's domain of the universe and routes to get to the planet.

Kagome bowed gratefully to them. "Thank you all so very much for everything."

She lifted her eyes and found the pirates kneeling down to her in utmost gratitude.

"We thank you, Kagome." Hakkaku stated nobly. "If it hadn't been for you, we'd all be dead now."

"As would Koga." Ginta added, "You saved our brother and our captain. For that, we're in your debt."

Ryo stood and spoke proudly. "From here on out, you're a honorary member of our pack, Kagome!"

Kagome did nothing to hold back their cheers. Flattered, she accepted and boarded her spaceship, waving good-bye to her "pack" as she continued on her mission.


End file.
